Long Road Ahead
by PikaChika
Summary: Alone for the first time Clementine's dreams begin to be haunted with the demons of her past. Clem will have to sort through her baggage to connect with a new group of survivors who will be the difference between life and death. Clem will soon understand that life may be complicated now but her feelings are quiet simple. (OlderClemXLuke) I suck at summaries but story will be better
1. Chapter 1

"Christa, Push!" I shout over the woman's screams. "I AM!" Christa cries out. I ran to the windows to check that there were no walkers near by things were about to get a lot louder and we didn't need anymore inconveniences. Christa was sweating and crying out as I rushed back to her side I tried to calm her as I lay a fairly clean towel under her lower region. I started to see a head form as Christa pushed a new life into the world. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing but I had to act fast no time to wonder in a world like this. I readied a pair of scissors i had found and roughly cleaned off. I helped pull the baby out and then quickly snipped the umbilical cord. The baby wasn't crying though. I started to rub its chest and back trying to remember what I could from television shows I had seen but the baby wouldn't make a sound and it, i mean she was stiff.

I looked up at Christa and I already could sense the dread in her eyes as tears started to well up. I wrapped the baby in the blankets I had out aside and looked at Christa, "Do y-you wanna see her?" I quietly said not sure if she would take it well. Christa started to wail and scream, shaking her head at me. "Omid!" Christa cried as she mourned her baby, it was hard to see her like this, especially seen as Omid had only passed around three weeks ago. As I started to stand up to take the baby away from Christa she grabbed my arm thrusting a knife into my hand, "D-Don't let her come back." I looked at the knife, _I can't do this! it's a baby, I mean do infants come back?! _

I nodded to Christa and left her to mourn as I went into the back room of the gas station we were holed up in. I lay the baby down and looked at her, she was beautiful, and all I could see was the man whose death I was responsible for. Every part of her looked like him I couldn't stay strong any longer, I broke down and started to sob "I'm sorry Omid, I could have stopped this, stopped it all!" I whisper to myself as I hug my knees "It's all my fault, all my fault...I miss you Lee, you could have saved them both!" I cry harder now but try to stay quiet so Christa doesn't hear me, I look down her as tears roll softly over my cheeks and fall to the floor.

I look back over to the knife laying near the baby and pick it up, "C'mon Clem gotta do it, Can't let her come back" I coach myself into taking the knife out of the protective cover as i tighten my grip on the handle. I pick up the baby and cradle her "Sorry Sweet Pea, but I have to." as I bring the knife closer that's when i hear a piercing scream "CLEMINTI-"

* * *

><p>I throw my body forward as I wake up panting and sweating threw my clothes making my t-shirt wet. I take my hat off and run my hand over my forehead. "Where the hell are you Christa..." I sighed. We had been attacked and had gotten separated about a day ago and I had taken a trip down the river. There was no way I was going to find her all hope is gone, she could be dead or injured, hell she could be alive but ever since she lost her...Let's just say we've been distant, she probably won't even look for me.<p>

I stood up from the dirty shore line and brushed myself off as best I could before I began to wonder down the river bank. I came across to a half broken walk way by the looks of things and began to pull myself up once I got to the top I saw a nature trail, _Hmm it could lead to lodges...possible food opportunity. _I walked over to the beginning of the trail and started to stroll down it being cautious for walkers but it was a nice walk too it's not often I get to enjoy the little things.

As I continued along the path I heard rustling in the trees, I readied myself as I drew closer to where the noise was originating from, Suddenly a dog came bonding in front of me. He snarled slightly as I leaned down "It's okay boy, it's okay..." I leaned in closer and took his collar turning the ID tag around on it, "Sam. Well nice to meet you Sam" Sam started to whine slightly as he turned away and sniffed the ground I watched him carefully as i followed him to where the trail ended. We came up to a camp, it looked pretty deserted. There were two tents which looked badly damaged, a old van which was riddled with rust and a old campfire. "Look's abandoned, but lets not hang around to find out okay?" I looked down at Sam as he ran off to explore.

I walked to the old tents and looked inside them. I picked up a teddy and sighed, I remember Lee gave me a teddy bear to hold onto at night, I always protested I was too old for these things but Lee said everyone was aloud to get scared. I closed my eyes to fight back the tears I was scared for the first time I felt truly alone but there was no place to be scared not in the world like it is today. I put the teddy back and stood up, I turned around and listened to Sam bark "Hey, shh it's okay!" I tried to stay quiet but keep a strict tone as i walked over to him

"I said sto-" i stopped shouting at the dog as i looked at the walker it was tied to a tree so at least we wouldn't get any nasty surprises. I picked up a heavy log that was laying next to the walker "Sorry, i guess" I swung the piece of wood down onto the walkers head it moaned as I saw part of it's skull, I continued to hit the walker on the head until i was sure it was dead. I dropped the log and pulled the pocket knife out of the mans arm, i cleaned the coagulated blood off of the knife, "Hmm not great but it'll do."

I walked over to the trash bin, "Well, here we go" I sigh and lean into the bin as my hand searches around the empty containers, "Empty, opened, no good" suddenly i grasped my hand around a can of some sorts I pulled my hand out and smiled "Oh thank God!" I sat down on the ground and began to stab the lid with my newly acquired knife.

"Please be something good, please..." i opened the can and sighed in relief as i saw a can of beans before me. I dropped the knife and began to thrust my hand into the can eating as much as i could. Sam walked up to me whining. I looked at him and sighed "I guess your pretty hungry too" I put some beans into my hand and put it down to him "Here." Sam looked at my hand but then went for the can I snatched the can up "HEY! Don't eat it all!"

That was not a good move Sam pounced for me snarling and baring his teeth I yelled out and threw my arm in-front of my face, his open mouth clamped down around my arm as his jaw locked i screamed out in pain and threw my fist repeatedly at the dog's nose. He tightened his grip and I knew i had to chose a more aggressive attack, I looked around for a weapon and saw my pocket knife, I reached out and grabbed it as i readied my grip I started to stab his muzzle repeatedly until he let go as he doubled back ready for another attack I threw my boot towards him kicking him back.

I heard a yelp and a whine as I started to relax my body slightly and pant, I couldn't breath,_ oh god okay calm yourself Clementine. _I looked at my arm, the bite was deep and blood was surrounding my arm. I touched it and winced. I stood up and walked over to Sam. He was impaled on what must have been a tent stand, I knelt down next to him and my anger turned into sorrow, I sighed "I'm sorry Sam"

I brought the knife to Sam's head and pressed it through his head bringing an end to his suffering but not to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note thing I suppose. So I didn't think this story would really get noticed, I was more using it as a way to express how myself but i got a few review which just made my day, So to the replies: **

**Clementines Hat: I will be reveling Clem's age very soon hopefully in a funny way but my sense of humor isn't great so fingers crossed :D and I really hope you enjoy it to be honest every chapter is brand new to me too so hopefully i'll keep on track!**

**PeanutFangirl: Thank you so much it means a lot to get feedback especially on my first story! **

**And lastly before I let you read on i just want to give massive hugs and kisses to my best friend D.R he's the reason I'm continuing.  
><strong>

**Anyway here you go!**

* * *

><p>I left the camp and walked into the woods I felt tiered but walkers had heard my struggle from before and had began to close in, I rushed through the forest trying to find a building or something. My whole world was spinning I couldn't focus. My head started to hurt as I dropped to the ground, I just want to close my eyes but I knew that would be the death of me.<p>

As I begin to rise up a walker falls on top of me, I struggle against him and try to throw him off of me pushing up with one hand as I try to find my pocket knife. The walker started to close in its teeth getting closer and closer to my neck. I was just about to scream for help when I was suddenly covered in blood I open my eyes slowly to see the head laying next to me.

I looked up to see my saviors but my vision was too blurred, I closed my eyes again "I'm out, grab her and lets go" I heard a deep voice call out. I was then being lifted in a bridle style, I whined slightly as I was being rushed through the forest of walkers. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I walked over to him and sat down I knew what was happening, I wasn't stupid. I picked up the gun clicking the magazine back into place "Your strong, Clem." He paused regaining his breath. "You...you can do anything." I felt my tears escape my eyes as I shake my head "But...I'm small" I hear my voice crack, I try to stop it but the situation is too much for me.<p>

"Doesn't mean nothin. You're gonna see some bad stuff, but it's okay." His voice was getting quieter, he was nearing the end. "I...I saw my parents. It's so horrible" i started to sob, I had spent so long searching for them, just to find them roaming the streets. "I can't imagine sweet pea." I looked up at him "And now...you? PLEASE...please don't become one of them...Please just don't become a walker. We can find a cure, me and you, together." I knew i was pulling at broken strings but i couldn't believe this was the end.

"There's only one thing you can do. You know that" He looked down at the gun and my hands began to tremble, I knew how to shoot a gun but I couldn't shoot him. "I...I don't think I can..." he thinks for a minute "You could just leave me, it's okay" I shake my head "No you'll be just like them" I couldn't make my decision, I know I should shoot him, I can't let him turn but I can't bring myself to do it...

"Clem, it's time to go. You gotta get out of here" I start to sob heavily I didn't want to leave "You have to go now" His voice was stern, protecting me right until the very end "I shouldn't let you turn." I meant to sound more sure but it came out like a question. "I don't want you to have to do that...It changes you , sweetie. I don't want you to get used to it. You had to shoot that man before Clem...I don't want you getting used to it, do you understand?" I nod in response. "Only do it when you absolutely have to. Otherwise..." he stops and i understand what he is getting at.

"Find Omid and Christa. They're probably lookin' for us right now. Stay on high ground. Don't go to far. You'll find them" I nod again I don't want to talk anymore. "Keep that hair short." I expel a saddened laugh "I will, I'll cut it myself" Such a silly thing to worry about at a time like this but then again he knew this was the last time we'd talk. "I'll miss you." I look at him in the eyes "I'll miss you too." I reach over and hold his hand before standing up, and holstering my gun. I wipe my tears away from my cheeks just to be replaced by fresh ones.

I wait until he closes his eyes before moving to the door. "Goodbye Lee."

* * *

><p>"Lee?" I whisper out as my eyes flutter open to be in close contact with a rifle. The man holding it was kinda grubby looking, he had a mullet which just made me want to laugh however he was distracted by an ongoing argument, I look around at the group surrounding me, there was a middle aged man who was bald, a chubby black woman who i'm gonna assume is pregnant and a chubby black man with glasses and none of them seemed to be paying attention to me I could just sneak away. I slide my body backwards along the ground with my good arm before scrambling to my feet I start to run before a bullet grazes my shoulder. I cry out and stop running as I turn to face them.<p>

The older guy grabs the gun off of the man "Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!" I walk back towards them cautiously holding my shoulder. I hear a door open and I look towards the old log cabin, A young man came out the cabin he was wearing a worn orange jumper, his dark brown eyes were wide as he rushed towards the group "Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?!"

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!" The pregnant woman shouted at the mullet man. "Your the one tellin' me to fuckin' shoot her!" He turns to the woman as they both try to pin the blame on each other. "Everybody just calm down for a second!" the black guy was trying to keep the peace but it wasn't working too well.

The guy in the orange jumper came up to me, he could tell I was scared so he slowed his pace "Hey girl, you okay?" He reached out and touched my shoulder, I winced slightly. I felt weak so he helped me to the ground."I...I just need a little help, I promise I'll leave afterwards."

They all look at each other some giving me the benefit of the doubt others just flat out shaking their heads. "We got a doctor right here, okay. He'll have a look." he turned away from me and face the group "Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, she's just scared!" The woman walked up to him "We're all scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the irrational ones here!"

"Let me take a look" a latino man walked towards me and kneeled down to where I was sitting and looked at my shoulder and checked me for scratches "She'll need her wound to be cleaned" As he said it Luke glared at the man with the mullet "besides from that she seems to be perfectly healthy" He stood up and reached down to help me up "Bring her inside and i'll start working on her.

The group disbanded with mumbles as Luke came over and helped me inside "Don't listen to them, Rebecca doesn't mean it she's just looking out for her baby, Alvin 'ill keep her rained in...hopefully" I nodded taking note of names "Your lucky Pete and I found you, you didn't look so hot...I mean like in a sick way, not that your not...I'm just gonna shut my mouth." I giggled slightly at his pathetic mumbling and sat down in the kitchen with the doctor

"Carlos, need any help?" Luke asked as he watched onwards. "I think i'll be fine Luke." as Carlos continued to help clean me up I started to feel a burning sensation around my arm "Uhm, I forgot to ask could you help me stitch this up?" I got attacked by a dog and it really hurts" I rolled up my sleeve to reveal the bite mark, it could be infected and i didn't feel like hiding it from these people they were already pretty paranoid.

Carlos took my arm in his hand and studied it closely "Hmm it could be a dog bite" He looked at me suspiciously "Come on would I even show it to you if it wasn't?" I raised my eyebrow how stupid did these people think I was? Luke walked towards us "I believe her" Carlos turns towards him with a presumptuous look "Hey no, come on man, I mean she's right why would she show it to us if it was a lurker bite?"

"Fine we will treat it but if you are lying to us I-" Luke placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder "I think she gets it" Carlos nods and starts to get to work with my arm. I was grateful for there generosity it was a quality i hadn't found in many people lately.

After a lot of gritting my teeth and swearing Carlos had finally finished my arm. He took me upstairs to meet his daughter Sarah who decided that we were bestfriends automaticly, she seemed sweet. Then Luke came and got me so i could eat something, Just in time cause I was starving. We went downstairs and we sat down as I started to shovel down the food sat in front of me.

Luke looked at me sort of studying me, I raised an eyebrow at him confused, "What?" I stopped eating and looked at him sternly. He shook his head "Oh it's uh nothing I just, how old are you?" i laughed "It's rude to ask a lady her age" Luke smiled "Where yall seeing a lady?" I gasped pretending to be shocked "I'm 18" I started eating again and Luke nodded "Hmm you look older"

A moment of silence pasted over us as Luke looked down at my arm it was bandaged up now but it still hurt like a bitch

"That's gonna leave one helluva scar"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N quick reply just to Clementines Hat: I didn't want to write in the shed just yet because i skipped the scene where Luke and Pete discover Clem's dog bite. However the shed will be getting used very soon and Clem will have some tough choices to make, exciting! **

**Also before you begin reading, feel free to PM me at anytime I'd love to hear ideas from you guys for this story or even future ones or even if you want to give some constructive criticism, feel free to do it! =) **

**Anyways without any more ado...**

* * *

><p>I look at my arm and nod "It doesn't bother me, I can live with it." I look up at him I can't help but notice his strong jawline and cheekbones, things I would just write off for other people seemed to hold great importance when it came to him "Wow. Nice" He smiled softly at me, his smile was warm and welcoming, it felt comforting. "Oh and seen as you haven't seemed to ask my name, it's Clementine" I figured i best tell him Carlos had told Sarah and the others Luke was the only one who didn't know yet "Hey, I was gonna ask, just later..." I smile "Yet you ask my age but not my name?" I laugh "I may not be a lady but you're definitely no gentleman" we both laughed slightly and i return to eating my meal.<p>

The door to the kitchen swung open and the guy who nearly shot me came in he looked at me and made his way to the table, "Hey, look. Um, I just wanted to say I;'m sorry for...well...for being a dick out there. I got kinda agro and that was definitely not cool." I looked away from him looking at my arm "Nick's been known to go off every once in a while. Don't hold it against him" I stayed quiet for a while.

"I guess we all have our moments." Nick shrugs "You definitely had one out there." Luke retortes. I look back at Nick "You were just protecting your friends, don't sweat it I understand" Nick looks a little shocked that I forgave him "I didn't mean to be so harsh, I just, we just had a bad experience once." I stood up and placed my hand on Nick's shoulder "We've all had bad experiences really, I get it"

I could see the pain in Nick's eyes all i wanted to do was hug him but the tension was pretty thick "Nick lost his mom. We took care of someone who got bit." Luke explained the experience to me "It was my fault I-" Luke cut him off "It was no ones fault. We thought we could control it, but...we couldn't. And then she turned, and his mom was standing right there and she got attacked...there was nothing we could do about it."

I watched Luke tell the story, i knew the look he had all over his face, it was guilt but I wasn't sure why he was the one who felt guilty. I'd poke around the subject once I had gained more trust. "Anyway. Hopefully you understand" Nick looked down at me and I nodded "Yeah...I really do" I looked down at the half full bowl in-front of me hiding my face which was now probably riddled with guilt. Nick stood up and left Luke and I alone again and I started eating again hoping conversation would now be over, that way I could be alone with my thoughts.

"So...since you're pretty much on your own...what's your plan" I thought for a minute "I don't know, I've never been on my own for long before" I sigh thinking back to Lee, Omid, Christa everyone who had ever cared for me. "Well you're welcome to stay here if you want. Y'can let yourself heal up and take some time to sort things out" I nodded he was being so nice to me yet he didn't even know me. "Will everyone else be okay with that?" I raise an eyebrow, I can't imagine Rebecca being too thrilled about it.

"They'll just have to deal with it." Luke smiled warmly at me and I felt my insides turn upside down, what was happening to me? "So...what happened to your group?" I looked up at him "I mean if you don't mind me asking" I softened my look realising I must have looked slightly angry "I mean i assume what happened to them is what happened to just about everyone. It's just you seem so scared, you can't of been alone for to long."

I looked up at him I could feel tears start to sting my eyes but I did my best to fight them back "My um, my parents went on vacation and left me alone for the first time. I was so happy, I mean I was only sixteen but they were trying to give me independence even though our neighbour Sandra came to check on me at least twice a day." I smiled slightly "But they never came back. A man Lee found me and took me with him. We went to Savannah to try and find them but...they were already dead."

"Lee and I met up with other survivors and we all tried to make it...but it didn't work out" I sigh softly and look down at the table as I fidget with my hands for a distraction "Lee taught me how to survive, he showed me how to shoot a gun, he's the reason I keep my hair short..." Luke leaned forward slightly "What, uh, happened to him...?"

I looked him in the eyes "The same thing that happens to everyone. But he saved me first, lots of times actually." The thought of Lee upset me and it didn't help that my dreams had him scattered all around them. "Well he sounds like he was a real good guy" Luke offered up trying to ease the tension, I nod "Yeah. He was."

Luke stood up "I'm gonna go see about sleeping arrangements for you." I nodded and thanked him as he left I finished my meal and sat at the table thinking of my dream of Christa... Why would I dream of such a horrible point in my life. My dream of Lee wasn't as strange, I remember that moment everyday. The door swung open as Rebecca walked in "Oh, your still here." she went to get some water as I turned to face her "I wouldn't get to comfortable if i were you." Rebecca glared at me, what had I done to her?

"Luke invited me to stay, actually." She stood to face me "Well Good for him. But that's not how things work around here. We make decisions as a group. And you're wearing out your welcome. You got what you came for. Now go." Rebecca turned to leave, I was confused. I didn't chose to come here Pete and Luke brought me here, yet I was the one to blame?

I took my bowl to the sink and washed it out before placing it to the side. I walked to the door and opened it Luke was setting the couch up with blankets and a pillow "I can do that if you want?" I sat in a chair next to the couch as Luke continued to make the makeshift bed. "Nah it's fine, I wouldn't ask you to make my bed" He smiles softly

"Your bed?" I raised my eyebrow at him "Don't you have like a room?" I asked curiously. "Yeah i do but that is your room for the night." I looked at Luke confused "No, no I can take the couch, you don't need to give me your room" I shook my head, I didn't need to owe these people anymore than I already did. "Clem, you're in bad shape you need a proper rest"

I shake my head and stand up taking the covers from him "No go to bed Luke I'll take the couch" He looked down at me "You're sure?" I nod and he decides not to argue with me as he leaves me alone to sleep "If you need anything, this is my room, don't even hesitate. Okay?" I turn to face him "Yessss Sir" I salute him and crawl into the covers on the couch. "G'night"

As I'm left alone to sleep I hear Luke's door close and I shut my eyes listening to the unfamiliar sounds of the house, the creaking of floorboards and the squeaking of the pipes. I closed my eyes trying to relax, but it's been so long since I had actually slept so this was a new experience for me. The couch was soft unlike the cold covered ground, and the cabin had a warm air around it instead of the chilled wind I was used to.

I sighed and finally relaxed enough to let myself slowly drift off to sleep...Please just let my sleep be peaceful tonight.

* * *

><p>I wake up in my old room at the motel to the sounds of Kenny and Lily arguing. I crawl out of the bed and pull my jeans back on and grab a new t-shirt Carley had brought me after one of her supply runs. I run my hand through my hair and place my hat on ready to take on whatever problem had presented the group today.<p>

I leave my room watching the whole ordeal, Lily and Kenny are shouting at the top of their lungs not caring who heard them, Carley was trying to get Larry to calm down before he had another heart attack, Katjaa was trying to calm Kenny down and Duck was standing at his door just like me dumbstruck by what was happening.

What had gotten everyone so riled up? I walked over to Duck and poked his ribs "What the hell is happening?" Duck shrugged "I dunno" then his face turned from confused to excitement "Maybe they met a pirate and he gave them millions of doubloons and now their arguing over what to do with it all!" I shook my head "Duck doubloons are an old spanish currency..." Duck looked at me "Yeah old to the spanish cause the pirates have it all now!" Duck did a fake laugh and I shook my head laughing slightly.

"Hey Duck, where's Lee?" I look around at the commotion but I can't find him anywhere "Oh I think he's still asleep" Duck shrugged, I nodded and left duck as i went upstairs to Lee's room. I knocked on the door waiting for a response, when none came I opened the door. I peeked my head in and looked into the dark room, as my eyes adjusted to the dark lighting, I can make out Lee sitting on the bed his eyes are red and his cheeks are stained with tears "Lee?"

Lee looks up at me quickly wiping his tears away "Hey sweat pea" He forces a smile as I sit on the bed next to him "Lee what's wrong?" he shook his head turning what he was looking at upside down but I knew what it was "You know I miss my family too Lee. I understand." I look up at him as i throw my arms around him feeling tears well up in my eyes "Maybe your parents are alive? like mine, maybe they're just lost?" i asked curiously hoping he'd share my optimism but he just cried harder.

I held him tighter trying not to cry seeing Lee, my protector, like this almost broke me "You'll always have me though, and I'll always have you, right?" I looked up at him as he looked down at me he nodded "Yeah, that's right Clem" He hugs me back we both just stay in each others arms finding comfort in another humans embrace, he was like a father to me and I a daughter to him.

* * *

><p>I wake up to Luke shaking me softly, my eyes focus on him as i realise tears are rolling down my eyes "Clem, are you okay? I heard you crying from my room" I looked at Luke I wanted to say I was fine and tell him to go back to bed but I couldn't, all I could do was sit there and cry Luke brought me into a warm embrace. I couldn't find any words I just continued to cry into his bare shoulder wetting his soft skin.<p>

after a while I began to drift in and out of consciousness "I'm gonna take you to my room, okay? That way if you get upset again I'll be there" Luke's argument was reasonable so I just simply nodded and let him pick me up and take me to his room. He lay me in his bed and he lay next to me, I was still sobbing and I wanted some sort of comfort so I moved closer to Luke and he hugged me softly.

I glanced up at his face to see a small blush across his cheeks but now wasn't the time to comment, I couldn't find any words anyway. I closed my eyes and all I could think of was how everything that had happened was my fault, Lee, I'm sorry Lee.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke in the morning to find myself alone in the bed. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, I was a mess. Everytime I close my eyes I see the faces of everyone I've killed, everyone who died because of me and to make it worse I've shown myself to be weak to this group. I need to sneak out, no one would notice until its too late. I can't bring more people to their deaths.

I rolled out the bed and looked out the window, this place seemed untouched Luke and Nick were chopping wood and Pete was gutting some of the fish, presumably for their daily meal. I walked through to the living room and picked up my hat placing it on my head. Sarah came down the stairs and waved me over I walked over to her "Hey Clementine! Did you sleep well? I hope you stay with us!"

I was still half asleep and didn't really catch everything she was rambling off "Uhm, Yeah thanks, you?" she nodded excitedly "I'm gonna call a group meeting, make a case for you, get them to let you stay!" Sarah squealed, I took a minute to process what she said "Oh, Sarah maybe you should hold off for a little while" I try to expand but Nick starts to call my name.

"I'll talk to you later, okay" I leave Sarah in the house and come outside to meet Nick "Yeah? What's up?" I walk towards Nick and Luke avoiding Luke's eyes. Nick looks at me with a raised eyebrow "Sorry, did I wake you up? go back inside and make yourself presentable" I bite my lip and put my hands on my hips "I. Will. Cut. Your. Hair"

Nick fakes a gasp and Luke chuckled slightly elbowing him in the ribs "I don't think she looks that bad." Luke protests and I curtsey playfully. Nick looks between us, I hope Luke didn't tell him about my emotional episode from last night but I didn't get this far by trusting every cute guy I come across, I mean everyone, not that he isn't cute, I just uh, I'm gonna stop talking now.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come on a scavenge run?" Nick said as he packed up the truck "Sure, need to pull my weight at some point right?" I smile, good this'll pay them back and I can leave to find Christa with a clean conscience. I hop into the back of the truck as Nick and Luke sit in the front. I lay down and look up at the sky as we drive trying to organise my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><span>LUKE'S POV<span>**

I leaned back in my chair listening to Clem hum in the back of the truck, that girl was something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was just something about her that made my stomach squirm, and not in a bad way at all.

Nick was the first to speak "So did you two uh...y'know?" I look up at him with wide eyes "man will you shut the fuck up!? She might hear you. And no we didn't" I shake my head at him, did he really think I'd take advantage of a girl...after the end of the world?

"Come on man don't lie! She wasn't on the couch when I was up and neither were you..." Nick looks at me with that dumb cocky expression "No man I swear we didn't. She got a little upset so I let her stay with me."

Nick winked at me "And?" I laughed slightly "And that was it" Nick smiled slyly at me "Good cause I was thinking of hitting that" I turned to look at him with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Calm down I was only joking, but your reaction proves my point shit dick" I cross my arms "Oh really? And what would your point be?" Nick smiled and started shifting in his seat "You like her dude"

"Jesus Nick could you say it any louder!?" Nick smiled again and started to sing "Luke and Clem sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N-" I slapped my hand over his mouth "Yes, yes okay I think she is cute now shut the fuck up!"

And with that Nick was satisfied as he leaned back in his chair and continued to drive. He better keep his mouth shut.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

We finally got to the camp site and we all get out the car, there were a few campervans and tents I looks up at them both "This place is definitely deserted, right?" I wanted to trust them but who knew who these people really were "Yeah we've been scouting this place out for a while, no one's ever shown up" Nick smiles and starts telling us where to search.

"And who put you in charge" Luke protests slightly but I feel like he's just pulling Nick's chain. Nick brushed past him mumbling "Asshole wanna show off for-" Luke elbows Nick in the ribs causing him to stop his mumbles "Well if you two are done playing around I'm gonna go check out that area" I placed one hand on my hip pointing to the west side of the park.

They both blushed and wandered off in the other directions as I went to my designated area. This place seemed untouched which was refreshing, last time I'd seen a place like this, cannibals were trying to feed us...human meat. I shiver slightly the thought of the was just disturbing, I knew they were creepy from the start but we were all so hungry.

I looked in some of the tents noting good but a tent would be handy for when I leave this group, something to at least keep the bugs away. I started to dismantle the tent I put the metal sticks in my backpack and rolled up the material stuffing it into my bag before closing it. At least i had something to prepare me for my search now.

I opened the door to caravan and stepped inside, I coughed, the air in here had a rotting smell to it which made me sick to the stomach. As I move through the dark narrow rooms I reach to my holter, remembering I lost my pistol I sighed and pulled out my knife, be prepared, you can do this. I continued to give myself a pep talk as I navigated through the rooms.

I came to the last room and readied myself as I heard a subtle bumping. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I shouted out and fell backwards as a black cat jumped out towards me, running past me and out the caravan. "Stupid cat" I sighed but before I could even get back up A walker came gurgling out of the room, he set his eyes on me and lunged on to me.

I shouted and fought him off but I had dropped my knife, I brought my leg between us and pushed him off me, I quickly scrambled for my knife as the walker grabbed my leg "GET OFF ME!" I was starting to panic, no this can't happen not now, while I'm in danger. I kicked the walker in the head buying me some time. I quickly stood up and threw my foot at full force into it's chest, and thrusted my knife into it's head.

I panted and slid down the wall shaking my head, I could feel the panic drain slowly out of my body as I focused on a good memory, keeping my anxiety at bay for now. Nick and Luke burst through the door "Clementine?!" Nick rushed over to check on me while Luke caught his breath, they must have heard me shout. "I- I'm okay, it didn't get me." I wipe my eyes as I feel tears start to well.

Why was I getting emotional? This wasn't like me. What is happening to me.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all I would like to apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter, It's exam time here in Scotland and it's just been crazy. I'm gonna try and get another chapter coming your way in the next few days but no promises.<strong>

**I would just like to thank you all for your support and for reading this story it means the world to me. **

**Follow me on twitter for updates on the story at WilkieWoos **

**Have a good one guys x**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nick i'm fine, just give me a minute would you?" I look up at them both Nick was making sure I hadn't been bitten and Luke was trying to catch his breath, they must have ran from the other side of the park. I caught my breath and stood up "Did you guy's find anything?" I look up at them both as they shake there heads.

"Didn't really get that far" Nick rubs the back of his neck as I cross my arms "Nick just meant the other caravans were further away than expected" Luke quickly butted in before an argument could break out I huff "Well then lets go look" I walk out of the caravan leaving them to follow me, Nick was implying that it was my fault, or at least that's what it felt like.

Luke caught up with me "Hey, will ya just slow down?" I slow my pace slightly "Sorry am I in the way again, was the attack an inconvenience?" I can hear the ratty tone in my voice but I can't stop it. "C'mon now, he didn't mean it like that" I shake my head "Sounded that way..." We walk in silence for a bit when all three of us reach the other side of the park.

Luke and I search inside the caravans while Nick keeps an eye out. I look in the bedroom of one of the caravans and squeal slightly "Oh my god!" Luke runs to where I am machete in hand "You okay?!" I nod as i clutch an old walkman in my hands. Luke raises an eyebrow at me "Really a walkman? You weren't even alive when they were popular" I look at him "That is not the point! My dad had one just like it we used to plug one of those mini speakers into the earphone bit and listen to it..."

I sigh softly, I missed my dad he used to take me to diamondback games and he taught me how to dance, not well but that doesn't matter. Dad was a stay at home parent whereas my mom worked a lot, she would sometimes get back before dinner but not often.

Luke looked at me, I could tell he had a similar thought of his family as soon as i mentioned my dad. "I wonder if it still works?" I ponder "Well we have some speakers back at the cabin, you could test it there" I smile and nod. We continue to search the caravan and we find some spare clothes that would fit Sarah and I, some food that was still in date and we even found a few flashlights.

"Successful?" Nick looks at us as we head back to the car "Yeah I'd say so, but still couldn't find any meds." Luke says as he hops into the car and I get in the back again. I don't want to leave the group anymore but I can't watch them die. Ugh I don't know what to do!

* * *

><p>Once we get back to the cabin its after dark guessing by the growls of my stomach it was around eight, nine-ish. We went inside and let everyone know we were back, Sarah ran and grabbed me "COME WITH ME YOU ARE GETTING A MAKEOVER!" I looked at everyone and the guys just snickered at the sheer look of panic across my face. Even Rebecca smirked, I'm growing on her.<p>

Sarah dragged me upstairs and gave me orders as she handed me towels and marched me into the bathroom. I took my orders and did as I was told, I turned on the faucet and listened to the shower head spurt out the hot water. I started to laugh, I couldn't help it but hot water was a novelty now I hadn't felt warm water in a year or so never mind hot!

I washed my body and they even had stuff for hair so I picked it up and read the label, hmmm strawberry. I smile and lather the gooey substance onto my head as I hear my hair start to squeak I wash the shampoo and conditioners out of my hair. It felt so good to be clean! I hadn't felt this relaxed in a long. I turned off the shower, just as I was about to come out the shower I heard the door open.

I assumed it was Sarah coming to bark more orders at me, I pulled the curtain back to get the towels "I know Sara-" I squealed and pulled the curtain back over to hide my naked body. That wasn't Sarah...

"Shit Clementine, could of warned me!" Nick's voice came out in an embarrassed high pitched growl. "I thought you were Sarah, you could have you know KNOCKED?!" I argue back, I should of shouted out but he knew someone was in here, we were both to blame. "Ah forget it, I'll piss outside." Nick mumbled and stormed out the bathroom.

"Asshole..." I couldn't help it but Nick was acting like a real dick right now. I stepped out the shower and dried myself with the towels, I walked through to Sarah's room still flustered from what had just happened. Sarah was too busy to notice though, she was as always too excited. Sarah threw clothing items at me from lingerie to jeans and a top.

I pulled on the underwear first "You have a really nice figure Clem." Sarah sighed slightly "I'm just straight up and down, at least you have curves." I blush "Well thanks but a good figure ain't gonna do me much good anymore." I pull on the black tank top Sarah handed me and a pair of jeans that had rips and tears in them "Sarah clothes are supposed to cover your skin not expose it." I look at the jeans "There gonna get ruined anyway, these just give you a head start!" Sarah smiles at me.

The last item Sarah gave me was a black leather jacket, it was nice. Real leather and fitted so you could still tell I had a waist, according to Sarah. However it was practical which was a-okay with me. I slipped on a black pair of combat boots and pulled my hat back on. "Well have you successfully transformed me?" Sarah smiled "I suppose so, I lost my make-up so it'll have to do."

Sarah led me to a mirror and I smiled, I was clean and for once you could see my figure "Well what do ya think?" Sarah peeked over my shoulder excitedly waiting for me to speak" I turn to face her "You did good" I smile and hug her. It was nice to have a friend again. Shame it won't last...

* * *

><p><span><strong>LUKE'S POV<strong>

Nick came storming downstairs and out the back door. Pete and I were sitting in the kitchen when he stormed past us mumbling. I looked at Pete and he just shrugged and took a sip of water. We waited for Nick to come back, once he finally did he noticed us looking at him "What?!" something had gotten Nick rattled.

"What's your problem?" I asked as he sat down "I needed a piss so, I went to the bathroom and all was well till Clementine pulled the stupid curtain back to the shower and was naked and all and then she shouted at me for not knocking!" Wait Clem NAKED? Nick saw her NAKED!

"Well did you hear the shower on?" Pete asked as I sat in a shocked slightly annoyed silence "When I was downstairs, yeah but it got turned off." Nick argued "Girls don't instantly leave the shower after their done Nick, you should know that by now boy!" Nick stood up "This was not my fault, you never take my side!" Nick stormed off towards his room mumbling "Fuck this.."

I looked at Pete "Just let him calm down then he'll come to his senses" I speak in a quiet tone still processing the idea of Nick seeing Clementine naked... Pete nods "Yeah I know, that boy needs to get some sense in him and soon." Pete stood up and walked outside probably to have a smoke. It was getting late anyway.

I stood up and headed to my room as I closed the door I could hear Bec and Alvin having an argument through the walls, it'll sound weird but it reminded me of my folks, always arguing then putting on a brave face for the kids.

I crawled into bed and sighed tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLEM'S POV<span>**

I left Sarah to go to bed and walked downstairs, it was quiet. The perfect time to slip away. I picked up my backpack and opened the front door closing it quietly behind me. I walked down the steps of the porch as a deep voice called out "Late to be somewhere?" It was Pete's voice. I turned to face him and walked back up the porch steps to sit next to him.

"I can't stay" I look down at the pack of cigarettes next to Pete and picked it up taking one. Pete laughed "No need to ask" I looked up "Sorry I jus-" Pete held up his hand "No no it's fine" He lit the cigarette and I took a draw to my surprise I didn't really cough, the first time I had a cigarette was back at the motel. Duck and I had managed to knock a pack out of the machine back there and tried it together. Duck laughed at me when I coughed.

"Why not think it over Clementine." Pete was reasonable but my fears were rational. "I don't want any of you to die." I take a draw of the cigarette sighing, Pete looked at me sadly "You can't blame every death on yourself, I know how you feel. I blamed myself for my sisters death for so long but then I realised something. In this world guilt will be the death of ya. It clouds your judgement which is what leads you to feel like the next death is your fault, and the next , and the next until its finally your turn."

I nod listening to him, I can tell he understands what's going through my head. "Stay for a few more days. If you still feel the same then I won't stop you." Pete looks at me and I nod "A couple of days. That's it.

Pete nodded "You better get some sleep then, cause tomorrow you're coming to help clean out the fish traps."


	6. Chapter 6

"How you holding up? I heard Rebecca last night, she was biting at everyone last night." Pete walks in front of me as I trail behind, my arm was really hurting today, maybe it did get infected after all. "She doesn't scare me, it's all talk" I shrug "I've known plenty like her and I'll probably know plenty more" I walk a little faster to catch up to Pete.

"She was in a mood last night, that's for sure" As we walk I notice the makeshift bridges to get over all the dips in the forest, the group must have made this path to make things easier. I clear my throat feeling a little awkward "So how far are these fish traps?" I adjust my hat as I talk "It ain't much further." I look down and admire Pete's rifle, it was fairly clean and in good condition. "Anyone ever teach you how to shoot? I mean your old enough, if you don't know now best start learning."

I smiled sadly "My...my friend taught me" Pete smiles "Good. Important to know how to protect yourself." He took a short breath "Nick was a little younger than you the first time I took him huntin', I think he was around twelve maybe thirteen." I looked at Pete with a raised eyebrow "That's like eight and a half years younger Pete" Pete shrugs "Potato, Patato"

"Did you guys go hunting a lot?" I pushed my hands into my jacket pocket. "Not after the first time, we had a little accident..." I look at Pete waiting for him to go on "Came across this beautiful thirteen point buck, just standin' there on the ridgeline. The boy takes the rifle, lines the shot up just like I taught him. Then I hear im start whinin'. He turns to me and he says 'I can't do it. I can't shoot it Uncle Pete, please don't make me shoot it."

"I guess it's a good thing he can do it now" Pete smiles at me as we hear Nick running to catch up with us "Why didn't you wait?" Nick huffs and I look away still embarrassed from last night. "You want us standin' around while you piss on a tree? You know where the river is boy." Pete turns and starts walking and I follow suit. "Anyway."

I look up at him "Wait that wasn't the incident?" Pete shook his head "I go to grab the gun out his hand before the big buck runs off when BANG! Boy nearly gut shots me and of course the buck got away" I smile softly "What you goin' and telling her this shit for?" Nick was still angry from last night as well I guess I could tell and Pete had a knowing look about him.

"Just sharing first times with her, no harm in it. Plus I doubt you apologised so someone's gotta tell her that your used to making faults!" Nick stormed past Pete "Where you goin'!?" Pete shouted after him "I know where the fucking river is."

I looked at Pete "You okay?" Pete nods "Anyway I found that buck later that season, shot it right in the neck. Brought it up to my sister's figuring she'd wanna freeze some of the meat...Nick didn't speak to me for weeks. Sometimes you gotta play a role...even if it means the people you love hate you for it." I looked at him furrowing my brow a little "He doesn't hate you, he's just like you. Stubborn but has everyone's best interests at heart."

Pete looked ahead and sighed nodding as we walked along "UNCLE PETE!" We heard Nick shout as we dashed forward towards the river. "Nick?!" Pete had a worried look over his face but he was no longer worried about Nick, there were bodies scattered all around the river. With a closer look their bodies had bullet holes all over them but none in the head...

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph..." Pete looked at the bodies with a level head "Who could do something like this?" I sigh and look at all the bodies, soon they'd come back so it was best to get out of here before that happened. "Not sure yet but it ain't your average gang of thugs, I know that much" Pete bent down to examine the bodies.

"Think about it, your Carver what do you do?" Nick says with a slight worry "Who's Carver?" I looked at him confused they both look it me, they weren't going to tell me. Pete told Nick to check the near by bodies I sigh I'll pry around after "There are more bodies over there" I point across the river to the other side where more disfigured bodies now lay.

Pete started to cross the river "Where you going? we need to get the fuck outta here!" Nick shouts after him "Gotta check the rest" Nick looks like he's about to throw a hissy fit "What? Why!" Pete doesn't eve turn back "Calm down and think about it son" Nick's voice is raising by the minute if he doesn't shut it walkers are gonna be on us and fast "Calm down!? we gotta get outta here"

I turn to Nick "Think about it what if someone's alive Nick we can't just leave them" Nick looks at me and I look down still unable to look at him "Fuck 'em" Nick seemed heartless right now even Pete looked a little shocked "You know what Nick, I don't like this either. But sooner or later you're gonna have to realise a simple truth." Nick turns around searching the area "What? That your an asshole?!"

"That nobody in this world is ever gonna give a goddamn whether you like somethin' or not! You gotta grow up son" I keep my head down as Pete snaps at Nick and I cross the river to join Pete in the middle of the river. Pete looked at me "Wanna be helpful, keep a look out and search these bodies" I sigh "I'd be useful with a gun Pete, I can't really do much with my hands."

"And I don't doubt it Clementine." I sigh "You're gonna have to trust me at some point" Pete shakes his head and looks down at me "Hell I trust ya. But not everyone's at that point yet. Give 'em time" Pete walked off the the side towards one of the dead that had turned "Hope this isn't anyone you know" I shake my head and look at the walker, poor guy.

Pete shoves a nearby shovel into the walkers head Pete looks over at the other side of the river "Dammit. More on that side, I'll go check it out. You stay here and keep lookin'" Pete walked off and crossed the river I sighed and looked at the motionless bodies. As I search the bodies I check them for pulses when I find none I take my pocket knife and push it into there head. That'll save us some trouble later.

As I approach the last body I hear a sickening cough, he was alive I kneeled down and looked at him "Who did this to you?" I knew this man...he was there that night. "You were in the woods with Christa...The woman I was with what happened to her?!" after a few moments of silence I begin to get annoyed "Please! I need to know!"

The man just looks past me, I follow his gaze to the bottle of water sitting in my backpack. I sigh and pull the water out and give him a drink "Thank...you" the man whispers. Before I could pry him for answers I hear a commotion going on behind I turned around and stood up to see Pete shoot a walker "I'm fine, I'm fine" I look at Pete as i notice a very evident. I start to panic unable to think straight.

If Pete's bit that means another family member Nick will be losing...I can't tell him, Pete is clearly not telling anyone. Suddenly before I could panic walkers were surrounding us Pete was shouting for us to come over to him where as Nick was screaming for us to come to him. I was stuck in the middle, I had to make a choice but who to save, who to help?

Who do I choose?

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for bearing with me, I've had a heck of a week but glad you guys are enjoying the story. I'm going to aim for three chapters a week but don't hold me to that.<strong>

**But thank you guys so much and don't forget to Follow, Favoriet and Review if your enjoying the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

I look over to Nick and run towards him but as I do so I hear a sickening scream, I turn slightly to see Pete become over run with walkers "No" I shout but I know it won't change anything Nick starts to shoot the walkers off of Pete but we both know its too late "Nick we have to go. It's too late" Nick glares at me "You could have saved him!" I look around, if we stay here any longer we're gonna get over run.

"Can we argue about this when we're save!?" I grab Nick's hand and drag him to the tree line as we make a break for it. We run through the forest but the way back to the cabin is completely blocked. "This is all your fault Clem!" Nick shouts at me as we change direction "Why'd you leave him, huh?" I'm starting to get angry but right now I needed to focus "You're blaming me for this? I listened to you, I did what YOU told me too!" I can feel myself start to snap.

We find a shelter and run for it as I slam the doors behind us "This is nobody's fault Nick, so shut the fuck up!" The walkers start to throw themselves against the door "Do something!" I shout at Nick as he calmly walks away from the door, I press my whole body against the door. As I feel the door start to open Nick comes back with a box and presses it against the door.

I let out a sigh of relief and sit on top of the box panting. I look over to Nick who's sitting in a chair looking at the wall, no emotion is evident on his face and that, scares me. "Do you think Luke will find us?" Nick looks at me scowling "Why'd you leave him? Pete could still be alive if you had gone to him!" I shake my head "No, he wouldn't" Nick looks at me "What the fuck you mean?"

"Pete...Pete was bit. I saw it happen, He would have died either way. I'm sorry Nick." I look at him as his anger turns into pain "We should wait until it quietens down, then make a break for the cabin" Nick just sits there silent. I sigh and lean against the door. I'm so tired and we seem relatively safe as I shut my eyes listening to the walkers slowly give up as I slowly fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of smashing bottles, I gasp and look around letting my eyes adjust to the dark lighting. Nick is throwing empty bottles at the wall, I stand up as I hear the groans of the dead nearing. I storm over to Nick scowling "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" I shout at him, the noise he was making could kill us, I try to calm down so that I don't escalate the situation.

Nick glares at me and throws another bottle in spite. He grabs another one and is about to throw it when he stops and opens it instead, I can smell from here he's already drank half of the supply it must be alcohol or some really funky smelling juice...Nick takes a sip and sighs "I had to kill my mom." I look at him and sit down next to him leaning against the wall

"Sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh?" I open my mouth to speak but Nick keeps talking "Luke always used to push me. I didn't want to go into business with him, one day we were drink and he just looks at me and says 'Nick we're burning daylight' and that was that. Six months and we were flat out broke. I didn't care though we were havin' fun"

Nick takes a big drink of the liquid I hear him let out a sigh as the liquid slides down his throat and he hands me a jar I look at the substance inside ans smile slightly "Is this Moonshine?!" I get slightly excited as Nick nods and slurps down another drink. "I had this around a year ago with my friend Duck...He had a better tolerance to this stuff than I did to be fair though" Nick looks at me and my smile fades slightly "Ya know just cause we're sharing and all" I take a drink form the jar and cough, still tastes like shit.

I stand up "Come on" Nick looks at me confused "Why? What's the point?" I look down at him and sigh as I rest my hands on my hips "The point Nicholas, is to make it out of here and get back to your friends" Nick starts to chuckle quietly "WHAT'S THE POINT? WE ARE GONNA DIE CLEMENTINE! ALL OF US, HELL YOU'LL PROBABLY BE NEXT" he throws another jar at the wall "NICK STOP THIS SHIT" I had lost it now "What about Luke and all the others? They're your family, you can't just give up because it's easy you stick it out for the people you love!" I breath heavily from my outburst.

Nick looks up at me "You're right" I look at him in disbelief "I am?...I mean of course I am!" Nick gets up still clutching a jar of moonshine and moves the box out of the doorway. He opened the door slowly and we slid out into the fresh air, well as fresh as air could be with a bunch of dead people walking around. We tried to be quiet but a walker had noticed us and made a beeline towards us.

Nick slammed the glass over the walkers he'd and had an outburst of celebration attracting the nearby walkers straight to us. Nick looked around with a panic arua as he pushed me away "GO! I'll hold 'em off" I looked at Nick "I am NOT leaving you here to die" I ran towards him but he pushed me away again, if I tried to reach him now I'd kill both of us so I turned around and ran.

* * *

><p>I burst through the back door to the cabin panting "Clem?" Carlos' smooth voice had an unusual panic to it "The others are not with you?" I look at him as Rebecca gets up and walks over to me "Where's Alvin?!" I look at them both not sure how to answer, I look down at my feet as sorrow fills my expression "Pete's dead..." They both looked at each other "He got bit when we were at the river, Nick and I ran but Nick forced me to go" I finally look up at them I'm not sure if Nick is dead but it did not look good.<p>

Carlos runs off "I'll get my gun" I was left alone with Rebecca waiting for the whole this is your fault shit to start but it didn't "Luke and the others went out looking for you all. Shit I told Alvin not to go" Carlos came back and Rebecca made her way over to the door. Carlos looked back at me "Clem keep Sarah, occupied?" I nod "Be safe."

And with that they left me in the kitchen all alone. I sighed was it my fault? I walk upstairs to Sarah's room and open the door only to be greeted with a bright flash of light "What the hell!" As my eyes re-adjust I realise Sarah is holding a polaroid camera a picture slips out from the bottom and she shakes it in the air until it develops "It's a camera! Cool right, it's all...Retro" I smile, I can't stay mad at her she's funny when she wants to be.

I walk over and look at the picture "Flattering" I say in a low tone and Sarah chuckles "Take one of me!" Sarah shoves the camera into my hand and stands in front of me striking all sorts of poses. I quickly snap the picture and wave it in the air handing it to Sarah, she looked at the photo then back at me her expression slightly less joyful"Where's my dad" I sigh "He went to help the others, but he'll be back soon."

Sarah looked up at me how a child would a parent "Promise?" I nod "Promise" Sarah smiled and started to get hyped again"Ooo look what else I found" Sarah sprang onto her knees and under the bed, shock covered my face as she pulled out a Pistol. The way she waved the gun around sent panic straight to my core as I grabbed the gun "Don't wave it around Sarah, it's not a toy" I try to look stern but Sarah is the first person I've ever been superior over so it was kinda hard.

"Can you teach me?" Sarah looks down at me and I weigh the pro's and con's in my head "Maybe another time? My mind's a little unfocused right now" Sarah nods and looks out the window "Hey, Luke's back!" Sarah ran down the stairs and I followed closely. Sarah froze as she came up to a wall of the cabin fear clearly stopping her movement.

"What's wrong?" Sarah looks at me taking panicked breaths "That's not Luke, Clem I think I know him. He can't see me, He can't!" Sarah was getting more panicked by the second "Go and hinde Sarah, I'll take care of this" Sarah runs off and I sneak up to the door, I slowly reach for the lock but the door is pushed open as it swings into my side I cough a little and look at the 'cold caller'

"Well hello there" A man with greying hair on his head and facial was standing there draped in a brown coat, his voice was like grit "Who are you?" I ask the man "Well actually, I'm your neighbour." I look at him raising an eyebrow "Neighbour?" The man nods at me "That's right, My family are set up a ways down-river. I'm...kinda surprised we haven't run into each other sooner. What's your name?" The man took a step forward his foot now jamming the door so I could no longer shut it.

I consider jamming the door against his foot until he moves but he's a lot bigger than me and most likely stronger than me. "Carley" I lie to him with the only name I could think of "Nice to meet you" Caver smiles at me and my spine shudders. This man wad not to be trusted "Mind if I come in? This heat got me cooked" He pushes his way past me.

"Yes. I do mind" I say through gritted teeth, the man just ignores me and looks at the decorations on the wall. "Nice place you got here, anyone else around?" I shake my head "Just me, I'm just resting up for a few days before heading north" I fake a smile to him "North?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow I nod and so does he.

"Listen, I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave" I say as sweetly as I can muster. "But I couldn't leave a pretty little lady like you all alone and defenceless" He smiles but something about it screams creep. I see Sarah out the corner of my eye trying to sneak up the stairs, if I didn't do something soon he'd see her. I force a look of embarrassment "Pretty? You're too kind, Mister...?" A lame attempt to get his name but I move slightly closer to him taking his attention away from Sarah's direction. But to my surprise he moves closer to me almost pinning me against the wall.

His voice turns into a low growl, I can taste his dark desires and I was not being apart of it! I cough uncomfortably "Anyway time for you to be going neighbour" I force myself to sound cheery, but he closes in closer to me his hands jumping to my waist "Now why would I leave when it's getting interesting?" he smirked and leaned into my ear. I was ready to deliver a hasty kick between his legs but then...a loud creek coming from upstairs. Dammit Sarah.

He looks at me as a flash of anger quickly passes over his facial features "Thought you said no one else was here?" I look at the stairs avoiding eye contact, I force a small chuckle "The wind, probably?" The man pulls a gun out of his waist band and creeps up the stairs. I chase after him "Nobody is here" He opens the only closed door and walks in I follow quickly behind only to realise Sarah was under the bed.

The man bends over and picks up a piece of paper but as he turns it around to show it to me I try to hide my fear as it is the picture I took of Sarah earlier, "Who's this" His voice sounds animalistic and it scared the shit outta me. I shrug "Probably someone who used to live here" He smiles at me "How can you trust people that don't trust you?"

And with that he stormed out the room passed me, down the stairs. I called out after him "Wait! Who are you?" but the man just smiled as he walked away "Have a nice day now" and with that he was gone. Sarah climbed out from under the bed and looked at me "Is it over?"

I looked up at her with a blank expression and shook my head "I doubt it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! So I hope you are all enjoying the story to far and I know I haven't had many Cluke moments right now but they are coming y'all! They are coming!**

**I'd also like to say a huge thank you to my friend ML 2 Ghost for the amazing shoutout love ya gurl!**

**So here we are to the story!**

* * *

><p>Sarah and I sat in the living room waiting for the others to return. We sit in silence for hours until I begin to get impatient, "We need to go find the others" I stood up ready to head out "What we can't go outside!?" Sarah protests. I look up at the tall girl "Sarah you're nineteen you can handle the outside world" I say with a soft tone trying not to upset her as I turned to head to the back door.<p>

As I enter the kitchen Luke's muscular figure comes through the back door, the others trailing behind him "Clem!" Luke almost rushes to far forward almost colliding into me, Carlos hugs his daughter and Alvin and Rebecca come inside standing in the cooking area. "You know where Nick is right? We gotta go find him" I nod but before I could properly answer Sarah steps away from her father and looks down "A man was here."

The whole group took a step back in shock "What did she say!?" Rebecca brought out her sass as she stood to one side placing a hand on her hip. "Someone came to the cabin. Clementine talked to him" Sarah blurted out as I brought my hand up to my face mentally counting in three, two, one "And you just opened the door for him!" Rebecca raises her voice in more of a statement than a question. "I didn't just open the door for him! He forced his way in" Sarah agrees with me which I'm grateful for.

Carlos looks at me trying to keep a stern face but I can sense the fear that is gripping the entire group right now "Did he say his name?" As the group argue on whether this unknown man was 'him' or not I look at Carlos "No, I asked but he kept dodging the question and then..." I stop myself feeling a little vulnerable, I couldn't expose how weak I was today with the man.

"Look Clem, just tell us what he looked like" Carlos intervenes "He looked like late forties early fifties, I guess. He had a mustache and his voice was pretty deep like gravel." I think for a moment "Oh and he was wearing this big brown coat" Carlos and Luke exchange a glance as Carlos turns to his daughter "You know these are bad people sweetie and they will try to hurt us." Luke looks over at me "He seem like he was coming back?" but before I could answer "He saw a picture of me" Sarah blurts out Carlos turns to her his head snapping back and forth between Sarah and I.

"A picture! What were you doing taking pictures!?" I interject quickly "It's my fault, I took the picture" Sarah shakes her head "No it was my fault" Sarah argues glancing at me thankfully. Carlos sighed and looked down "He was scouting. We are lucky Clementine was here, otherwise..." His voice drowns out for a minute as I consider who they are talking about I come up with a lot of possible scenarios in my head but only one name was circling, Carver.

I stay zoned out until I hear Luke's voice takes a serious tone as he moves into his role as a leader "Alright everyone pack up, we're moving out" I frown crossing my arms "I am not leaving until you explain." I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for an answer "Clem, look we, uh, It's complica-" Luke tries to put words together but it is clear he doesn't know how to react to my attitude.

"Clementine I do not know what he has told you but William Carver is a dangerous man. He is a leader of a camp not far from here and he is very smart, we were lucky to escape...He will stop at nothing to get what he wants and now he has seen you, your safety is no longer guaranteed. I'm sorry to involve you but you are safer with us now." Carlos says to me I nod but my face shows I am still unhappy with the situation.

Carlos and Sarah leave the kitchen to pack there stuff, Luke waits until he can no longer hear them and moves closer to me "Listen Clem. We need you...I...I need you so if you don't want to come with us then fine but you'd be losing family if you left." I look up at him a little shocked "Well I suppose dying for you guys would be better than dying alone" I sadly smile "Hey don't talk like that!" Luke moves closer to me still and rests his hands on my shoulders "You ain't gonna die. Not as long as I'm here to protect you." I look up at him and smile softly, he really cared.

I looked up at him, His eyes were the perfect brown soft as a puppies, his jaw was strong and his cheekbones were just simply perfection but his lips, his lips were a perfect bow and they were inches away...All I have to do is tilt forward and I could connect to him...No what am I thinking! I can't kiss him, I've only just met him! just because he's handsome and kind and has a beautiful body to die for...No stop thinking about it just walk away from him! Now!

"I- I have to go get my things..." I quickly step away from Luke and rush out of the kitchen as he stands there dumbfounded by why I had just ran away from him.

Oh god this was gonna be awkward.

* * *

><p>Once we all decided on the plan we headed out, we had been walking for around thirty minutes when Rebecca caught up with me "Hey Clem, sorry if I've been giving you a lot of shit lately. I'm just a little on edge." Rebecca said as she patted her swollen stomach. I sighed, she played the pregnant hormones card, now I can't not accept her apology.<p>

"It's just a tough time right now with the pregnancy and all" Rebecca continued "It's fine honestly Rebecca, I think I can handle it." I smile softly at her, Rebecca laughs softly "Hard as nails huh? Half the guys can hardly handle me" I smile at her and nod "I know you did what was best back there Clem. None of us would make it on our own" That hit me. They had all depended on each other for so long that they couldn't survive without one and other, which sort of makes me think that I'm the same. I mean first day I'm properly alone I get attacked by a dog.

"Clem, Clem?" I snap back into reality and look at Rebecca "S-sorry, Go on" I listen to Rebecca babble on about baby things but before I can answer I see the shelter Nick and I had hid in. I step away from Rebecca and run towards the shelter, two walkers are there. I slow my pace as Luke catches up with me and thrusts his machete into the biggest head as I jump up onto the other ones back bringin it down making it easy to push my knife into it's head.

Luke pushes the door to the shelter open and inside lays a motionless Nick. Luke's eyes widen into panic as he rushes inside "Nick!?" I hear coughing and then Nick sits up "Hey man, you got any aspirin?" Luke laughs and helps his hungover friend up as we come back out to meet the rest of the group. Everyone greets Nick very loudly to Nick and my dismay. Nick's because he was too hungover and mine because walkers could be anywhere.

This group really do need people to rely on. I hope they learn quickly before they get themselves killed.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is all for this chapter, I know it was a little short but i'll make it up to you all! Also two out of the three chapters I promised ain't half bad so yeahhhh! <strong>

**Remember to Read, Review and have a happy day and also **

**May the Odds be Forever in Your Favour **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So before I start I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reads this and everyone who reviews and PM's me you are all great and though we are few you guys are all the support I need to continue! **

**So carry on and read away, Love you guys all the way!**

**I...uh...didn't mean to make it rhyme...**

* * *

><p>I walked along side Luke as we move north "Hey Clem, I just wanna say thanks for, you know not giving up on me back there" Nick smiles softly and I look down out of respect as I utter my words "I'm sorry about Pete, he was a really good guy." Nicks face drops and I feel bad for saying it as he falls back to the end of the group "Yeah, thanks..."<p>

I look over to Luke and his face is angry as he shakes his head, I don't understand why he's angry was it because of what I had said? "What happened back there? He do somethin' stupid? Look you can tell me" I sigh and look at him "He got drunk, told me it was all my fault that Pete died because of me...Then he wanted to die. He kept screaming at me 'what's the point?'" I paused "Dammit Nick" Luke sighs and I stop my story remembering how hopeless Nick seemed "I had a drink with him and then I told him to get moving. Once we got outside he distracted the walkers...Saved my life." Luke looks at me slightly shocked "What? Really?" I nod "Yeah, sorta."

"I'm worried about him Clem. We need to keep an eye on him." I nod in agreement with Luke. After a few moments of silence Luke begins to speak again "You...Uh sure you still wanna come with us?" I look up at him "If I wasn't I think I'd be walkin' the other way. Besides your all starting to grow on me" I smile and he shakes his head softly "Well then welcome to the party." I chuckle softly "Hmm some party"

"We, uh. We're smarter...than we look" He turns and pulls out a map from his backpack "I figure we got about four or five days to reach them mountains. Now if they're trackin' us, that means we should be able to lose 'em up there." Rebecca had a worried look over her features "Five days?" Alvin moves closer to her wrapping an arm over her shoulder "It's gonna be okay Bec"

"We need to keep moving now. Minimal breaks only" Carlos says sternly. This was gonna be a long walk.

* * *

><p>We come to a stop later in the night. It was too dark to travel safely so we set up a perimeter around a covered area and organized how long everyone was on watch for. I sat with Sarah and tried to figure out how to make a fire together, it too us around half an hour...okay like an hour and a half but we did it! We had to keep it low but at least it gave off a little heat.<p>

We all agreed that Nick and Carlos would go on watch first while the rest of us got some sleep. I pulled a sleeping bag out and crawled into it Sarah lay next to me, we were off to the side of everyone else and she took this opportunity to 'grill' me.

"So...Luke's pretty cute, right?" She smiles at me with a cheeky light in her eye "I guess? Why do you like him!?" I smirk at her, Sarah is the type of girl to get embarrassed over anything even if it's not true.

Her eyes widen "What! No way I mean, he's cute but no!" Sarah's voice is slowly going from a whisper to a loud whine. I lean over and clasp my hand over hermouth and shh her "Sarah, shut up! Someone might hear you!" Sarah starts to laugh and nods agreeing to be quiet "You do like him" she whispers excitedly "Shit Sarah I dunno." Sarah smirks and turns around in her sleeping bag settling to sleep.

I lay in the sleeping bag awake thinking about Pete. I kinda agreed with Nick it was my fault but Pete was right I can't keep holding on to the guilt or it'll kill me. Ugh I am so confused! Like I can't feel guilty or it'll kill me but I might be the reason people die! And Luke...don't even get me started.

I lay down and turned on to my side. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep

* * *

><p>I hear the commotion coming from outside as I walk to the door of the RV. Lee was trying to keep the peace as Lilly accused Carly and Ben of betraying us. I didn't believe it Carly had always been there for Lee and I. As for Ben he was my friend I think I'd notice if he was giving our life suply away.<p>

As the arguing continues I look up at the front of the RV, Duck looked really sick...I was worried. We had been through so much together and if I was being honest I didn't want to lose him. I look back at the rest of the group and everything starts to move in slow motion as I watch Lilly pull out the gun.

But this time was different. I've had this same dream a hundred times over but this time it changed. Lilly turned around and looked at me still holding the gun up. "You know this is your fault right?! If you hadn't of vowed for Ben none of this would have happened! He's the reason the bandits came! He's the reason Duck got bit! And who's responsible for Ben being here? You are, Clementine!" Lilly draws closer to me as the other just stare at me.

"No that's not true! Lee help me!" I reach out for him but Lilly knocks me back and Lee just laughs "She's right sweet pea. Duck, Katjaa, Kenny, Ben. You're the reason for everyone's death. If you hadn't trusted the wrong people they'd all be here...I'd be here." Lee never raises his voice but his words are harsh as tears burn my cheeks. "Yeah, I'd be alive if you hadn't made Lilly go on her psycho rampage!" Carly protests.

"No! I couldn't control this, any of it! It's not my fault, I won't let you all kill me!" I scream as they all close in on me "Please! Stop!"

* * *

><p>I open my eyes but hold my body down. I don't need anyone to see me freak out. This needs to stop. The guilt is gonna kill me, that is, if I let it. I bring my hand to my forehead and wipe away newly formed sweat. I quietly slip out of my sleeping bag and look around Luke was on watch now, on his own? Didn't he get bored?<p>

I get up and dust myself off and walk over to Luke sitting next to him. He looks over at me and smiles softly. I can feel a blush creep up my face but I shake it off "Couldn't sleep?" Luke leans back against the tree we were sitting under. "Something like that" I shrug and lean back as well. "It's been a long fucking day" Luke sighs "Yeah" Is all I can seem to say.

"Fuck, I mean I should have been there. I could have done something" Luke sighs resting his hand on his head. I look over at him "Pete once said to me 'You can't blame every death on yourself' he told me he blamed himself for his sisters death for a long time but then he told me he realised that 'In this world guilt will be the death of you. It clouds your judgement which is what leads you to feel like the next death is your fault, and the next , and the next until its finally your turn.' And Pete's death was not your fault. No one could have helped him, trust me"

Luke looks at me with a grateful look and I smiled softly, every look he gives me turns my insides upside down. "So...Um ice-cream is pretty fucking good" Luke laughs at me "Yeah it was...Strawberry is the best flavour" I look at Luke and chuckle "Strawberry? Really. I pictured you as more of a chocolate guy. Now I find your a strawberry guy? Don't go getting all sensitive on me now" Luke shoves me softly "Hey shut the fuck up. Strawberry is a cool flavour okay? Guys can like it too, you sexist" I laugh and put my hands up "I surrender, you win" Luke smiles at me, I move closer as the cold wind blows past me and I shiver.

"I always liked Chocolate mint chip..."I say quietly as the silence becomes uncomfortable and Luke laughs quietly. He looks down at me and I peek up. I feel a new blush come over my cheeks again. He starts to lean forward and I panic slightly frozen in place "I...I..." but before I could continue his lips meet mine as he kisses me. I start to kiss back, as I close my eyes. This is amazing but before I could fully enjoy the moment I start to see faces flash before me...The faces of everyone who...are no longer with us.

I push Luke away and he looks back at me slightly hurt "Clem, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I interrupt him "No no it's not you. I just..." I look down sadly and stand up "I'm..uh gonna go get some sleep" and with that I walk away feeling awkward and bad about how I just pushed him away. Should I go back and explain? No, there was no need to add insult to injury.

I got back into my sleeping bag and sighed...I am such an, an...Idiot!

* * *

><p><strong>That last bit I have done so many times! GOD DAMMIT CLEM! Don't take after me I am a bad bad influence! <strong>

**Any way thank you again guys don't forget to tell me your thoughts and until the next time**

**May the odds be forever in your favour. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this is overdue! but I was having real trouble writing this. sowwy and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and look around the camp everyone except Nick were up and ready to go. I stood up and packed away my sleeping bag, avoiding eye contact with most of the group. Sarah walks over to me and tugs my arm "Come on, there's a river near that we can wash up in" I follow her silently, I feel so bad about last night I didn't mean to reject him. I mean Luke is a great guy, any girl would be lucky if he had feelings for her! I just can't bring myself to hurt him and showing my feelings will do more harm than good.<p>

Once we reach the river Sarah sits at the edge while I strip off and go into the lake. I gasp as the cold water hits my body and Sarah chuckles "That happened to me too!" I smile and dive under getting my hair wet. As I resurface Sarah is looking at me smiling, it's kinda creepy. "What? Is there something on my face?!" I squeak as I run my hands over my face.

Sarah shakes her head "No it's not that...I was just wondering if you were gonna tell me about last night?" I look up at Sarah with wide eyes "I..Uh what do...You um mean?" I stutter, everyone was asleep I was sure of it "You kissed Luke and you weren't gonna tell me!" Sarah raises her voice and I splash water at her "Keep your fucking voice down Sarah! I didn't kiss Luke" Sarah crossed her arms "I saw it Clem! You two had your lips locked!" Sarah did a weird hand gesture to represent kissing and I sighed.

"He kissed me but I stopped him..." Sarah looks at me in shock, like I've committed a crime "Let me get this right, Luke, a perfectly normal, sweet and caring guy shows that he wants you and you reject him?" I nod silently "Hun there ain't many of Luke's kind left out there. Hurry up and realise how lucky you are!" I could tell Sarah had or used to have a crush on uke the way she's over analysing this.

"I like Luke Sarah I really do, I just don't want to hurt him" I get out the lake and dry myself off "Maybe he thinks your worth getting hurt" Sarah muses and I quirk an eyebrow at what she said. Hmm maybe I should speak to someone who knows Luke better than Sarah. I shake my head and get dressed "Maybe he does...doesn't mean I want to hurt him" Sarah sighs "Modern day Romeo and Juliet! Go for it!" Sarah cries out as I towel dry my hair "You do know that means we both die in the end right...?"

Sarah looks at me for a minute and puts her finger up to hush me "With a few minor changes of course" I giggle and get dressed placing my hat onto my curly hair. As we approach the group again. Everyone is ready to go, once Sarah and I grab our backpacks we're straight back onto the road and heading north I look up at Luke and smile weakly at him but he turns away and walks ahead.

That hurt but I'm just gonna keep moving on with them. Until I see fit that is.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LUKE'S POV<strong>

I walk in front of the group with the map directing where we are going. I'm walking quiet a bit ahead but I know Bec can't go at this pace, I just need a bit of space. "Luke wait up man." Nick runs up to me placing him hand on my shoulder "What's the matter with you?" I look at him frowning "Nothin' is wrong" I shrug his hand off, I am not in the mood.

"No seriously what the fuck is up, you got everyone worried" I look at him and scoff "Not everyone is always so concerned with what I want" Nick looks at me confused then his mouth slowly makes an 'O' shape. "You made a move on Clem then..." Nick smiles and I look at him nodding silently, I did not want to talk about her. "And she rejected you, so your pride is hurt man suck it the fuck up! Everyone is lookin' at you too lead"

"It's not my pride Nick, I kissed her, hell she was kissin' back then all of a sudden she's pushin' me away and telling me goodnight" Nick's face falls back into confusion "Wait she kissed back that don't sound like rejection, maybe she was tiered?" I look at Nick "You're an idiot you know that right?" Nick laughs and pats my back "I'm just teasing but dude she likes you, no denying that"

I look at him and smile, Nick was right Clem was kind to me and even if she doesn't want more than a friend I shouldn't act like a dick towards her. "You're right man" We slow our pace and the rest catch up with us as we continue on we decide to take a small stop to let Bec catch her breath. "Maybe we should search the area for anything useful?" Carlos suggests I nod "Nick and Clem go west, Carlos and I will go east. Bec, Alvin and Sarah stay here and be ready to move when we all get back."

Everyone nods and we go our separate ways. Nick better keep his mouth shut.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

Nick and I walk in silence together, it's not a comfortable silence but it ain't too bad. Nick looked at me "Can I ask you somethin'?" I looked up at him and shrugged "Your gonna ask me anyway so you might as well" Nick smiles, like I've just given him the secret to the universe or something "What's you thoughts on Luke?" Oh no Luke must have told him! Nick looked at me expectantly "He's a nice guy, kind, caring, good leader, smart-ish and cute. That enough information for you to return with?"

Nick holds his hands up in defense "Luke didn't send me I'm just curious why you didn't reciprocate his...'passion'" Nick snickers I sigh trying to hide my laughter "I just don't want to hurt him you know?" I shrug, Nick looks at me skeptically "Bit late for that, don't ya think?" I look at him "All I did was tell him no? I mean I still like the guy" I huff "I know you do but you knocked the guys pride Clem, you gotta fix it" I look at nick and nod I could tell Luke had taken it to heart. I'll need to talk to him.

We search for another thirty minutes or so and come up with nothing so we make our way back to the group where the rest are waiting. We hit the road once again. I walk with Sarah, I figured the best thing to do for now was to give him some space. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Or something.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that for now, I had writers block all the way through this chapter but I have something juicy prepared for the next few chapters so don't worry I will make it up to you guys!<strong>

**May the odds be forever in your favour**


	11. Chapter 11

**New followers in the house! Before we begin I just want to thank all of you for your continued support I feel the love I truly do! Now I'm off to catch up with my favorite stories, I shall let you hopefully do the same**

* * *

><p>We've been walking for around four days now, Rebecca can't take this for much longer. She's ready to pop any week now and Luke...well Luke's been giving me the silent treatment and it sucks! All i want to do is talk to him but hes being blunt and it hurts like a knife. I look back at Rebecca she looks faint..."Hey guys maybe we should stop for the night? Rebecca doesn't look like she will handle much further" I shout to the front where Nick and Luke stopped to turn and look at the source of the noise; in this case. Me.<p>

Luke walks down making a beeline for Rebecca and talks quietly to her and Alvin. We all wait for them to come to a decision. Once they finish Luke turns to the rest of the group. "Alright we need to find a safe area for the night Clem, Alvin, Nick and I will search the area. Sarah help your dad check on Bec okay?" Sarah nods and bounds away from her spot next to me and goes to her dad's side.

I walk over to Nick, Luke and Alvin to hear the game plan but as Luke starts to give out assignments Nick cuts him off "Alvin and I will take the left side of the forest, You and Clem take the right." Luke starts t protest but Nick grabs Alvin and walks away from us all I hear as they depart is Alvin's confused tone "What the fuck?" I look at Nick and half bow gesturing after him as he walks away from me and into the woods.

We walk together in silence for a good ten minutes "Sooooo how long is this silent treatment gonna go on for, cause you know I could get used to not hearing you southern accent" I chuckle to let him know I'm only joking but he keeps a straight face "You know I could talk for the both of us? I mean I talk a lot..." I look up at him but he's still wearing his steal mask "So Luke what's your favourite colour?" I try and deepen my voice while adding a really, really bad southern tone "Well yall know me I like my orange...but I like red and blue too ya'know?" I swap back to my voice "As you probably guessed mine is purple" I scoff reverting back to being Luke "Predictable Clem."

I go on to continue when Luke finally breaks and starts laughing "Shut the fuck up, I do not sound like that 'kay" I smile "Hey not my fault I can't do Y'alls accent" I try again failing miserably, We laugh for a little while and then it goes back to silence but this time its comfortable. We keep walking into the woods until we come across a wooden log cabin, similar to the old one. "Would be warm for Rebecca, maybe there'll be food too?" I look up at Luke "Yeah, let's check it out."

* * *

><p>We move in closer to the cabin, the surrounding area is clear but we have no idea what could be lurking in the shadows so we stay close together. Luke opens the door gun drawn while I draw my watching our backs. We slowly walk into the main area of the cabin, It's open plan so at least there aren't too many places things can hide in. "I'll take upstairs" I walk up the stairs leaving Luke to search over the area. Upstairs is only three rooms so I start at the end and work my way up not really finding anything.<p>

I sigh looking through the drawers "Nothing this is bullshit" I kick the dresser. I want everything to be okay for once. I open a drawer and a smile emerges on my face "Oh my God. Thank you." In the drawer there was some canned peaches and pineapple! I put it in my backpack, I'll keep some of them for Rebecca, she needs this the most. One more room to go, more good news please!

I reach the last room and push the door open and walk in but something grabs my hair and I scream, I get turned around and this is not a walker, it's not Luke either. I try to get my gun into my line of sight but he knocks it out my hand grabbing my neck and pinning me to a wall "LUK-" before I could finish he slams me against the wall banging my head. I feel drowsy, my eyes getting heavy.

No don't give up! I try to throw my head forward but his grip is to tight around my neck, I can feel my breath leaving my lungs, my eyes are burning and I can hear Luke running up the stairs. I need to make a bigger fight I can't give up. I push all my weight against the wall bringing my legs up and between the man and I. I kick forward and as he falls back I fall down onto the floor coughing and gasping for air.

Luke bursts into the room and looks between us he reaches for his machete but its caught in the holder and the man pounces on him. Luke and him duke it out for a while. I stand up and run to get my gun I pick it up and aim at the mans head...Should I shoot I mean it could hit Luke, they keep moving...I can't just stand by and hope for Luke to win though so I take the shot...

BANG!

* * *

><p><span><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

Alvin and I walked along the main road near the forest there were a lot of walkers on this side so the risk wasn't worth it. Alvin kept babbling on about how Luke should focus on the group and not pursuing his own wants and blah blah blah. I like Alvin but his only concern is Rebecca so he can't really be complaining about Luke wanting someone to be close with especially in this world.

We start to double back, coming back to where we left Sarah, Carlos and Rebecca. Carlos came up to both of us a grim look on his face "We need to find somewhere proper or her to rest otherwise the consequences could be dire" I looked at Alvin and the worry was written all over his face, he went over to Rebecca and just sat with her rubbing her bump.

I looked at Carlos "Maybe Luke and Clem found somethin'? It'll be alright I guess." Carlos looked at me "Well they better get back soon we're out in the open, easy targets." Carlos sounded a little sinister, I never really got the hang of getting him, I just went with the flow.

We sit waiting for another hour or so until we hear something go off in the distance

BANG!

I look at Carlos "GO!" He shouts at me and that's all I need I grab my rifle and go. Clem and Luke better be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**CLEM'S POV**

My hands were shaking the gun trembling in my hands as I looked over at the two men laying on the ground. Who did I hit? I dropped my gun rushing over to the bodies I pulled the man who attacked me's body off of Luke to see him covered in blood but none his luckily. I felt tears fall down my face as I let out a happy laugh "Oh thank God you're okay!"

Luke stood up and glared at me "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" I look up at him in shock "EXCUSE ME? If you hadn't noticed I just saved your fucking life!" Luke shook his head angrily at me "You could have been the reason I got killed! I'm lucky you didn't blow my damn head off!" I take a step back a little hurt "NO! Luke you couldn't handle it so I stepped in, I had a clear fucking shot!" Luke raises his hands in the air "No Clem you didn't you took an unnecessary risk!"

I move closer to him getting into his face "How about 'Hey Clem, I know it wasn't easy but it was either me or him. Thanks for saving my fucking ass." I push Luke back I saved his life fuck him "You got anything like that for me Luke?!" Luke stares at me for a moment I can feel my face going dark red from anger. Luke turns to walk away from me

"What do you want me to say Luke? I'm sorry I didn't kiss you back? Sorry I don't want to attach myself to you emotionally? Sorry I don't want to love anyone again because they always fucking die!?" Luke turns to face me his expression slightly softer but we both have anger in our eyes, he slowly started to walk towards me "I don't want to lose you like I've lost Lee and Duck and Kenny! I want you to stick around and if I allow myself to become attached to you...That ain't going to happen"

Luke stops right in front of me I can feel my face getting wet from tears of anger we both stay silent for a while. that is until...I throw my body towards Luke capturing his lips with mine Luke doesn't kiss back immediately probably from shock as I didn't even expect to do it. Luke wraps his arms around my waist lifting me as I wrap my legs around his torso.

I run my hand through his hair and bite his lip softly as we kiss, he slowly pushes his tongue into my mouth as I open it for him making it easier to access. Luke pushes me against a wall my body now trapped between his strong body and the drywall. Luke's mouth leaves mine and he starts to kiss and nibble at my neck, I let a small gasp leave my mouth and Luke smirks against my olive skin.

What am I doing I should stop this but it feels so good, Luke removes my leather jacket kissing down my shoulder, getting closer to my chest..."EHM" I look over to the door and there stands Nick coughing to get our attention smirk across his face. I quickly unwrap myself from Luke and he steps away from me as I replace my jacket.

"We...uhm ran into a little trouble" Luke says with a bright red resting on his cheeks. Nick laughs "That didn't look to troublesome, except for when I have nightmares about it!" Nick walks over to us and Luke punches him in the arm. I cough uncomfortably "So uhm we figured that this would be good to stay here for the night? there was only one guy but we uh took care of that." Nick nods

"Clem go back and bring the others here Nick and I will take care of this guy" Luke says calmly and I nod picking up my gun and quickly leaving the room all I can hear is Nick asking for details as I laugh leaving the cabin.

* * *

><p>I reach the group within the next hour or so Sarah comes bounding towards as soon as she sees me "Oh my God Clem! Are you okay? We heard a gunshot" I nod and hug her "I'm fine, we found a cabin, a man was in there and he attacked me but we...took care of it." They look at me understanding "The cabin looks pretty safe we could spend the night there"<p>

That seems to be all Carlos needs to hear to spring into action getting Rebecca ready, Alvin helps and Sarah and I walk together leading them to the cabin. Sarah looks at me smiling "What?" I'm getting a little paranoid at how easily she reads me. "What happened you were gone for a lot longer than Nick and Alvin." I blush softly "Nothing I got attacked and then we, spoke."

"Aboutttt..." I shrug "Why I didn't kiss him back mostly" Sarah laughs "I don't think body language counts as talking" Sarah winks at me and my cheeks become brighter "Shhhh" We both giggle "Honestly I dunno what I'm gonna do I guess I'm just scared..." Sarah hugs me softly "You know I'd love to have my crush fawn over me...there's definitely something wrong with you!"

I smirk "And who do you have a crush on Sarah?" I nudge her softly. Sarah turns a bright red "T-thats not important, right now" I smile and we carry on both of us blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>Once we got back to the cabin everyone set up and got assigned sleeping arrangements Sarah and Carlos in one room, Alvin and Rebecca in another, Nick and Luke in the third and I had a room to myself. I walked up to Rebecca pulling her to the side "Here I found these, god knows you need them" I had her a few cans of peaches and she smiles gratefully at me and I left her to have some alone time.<p>

Everyone was pretty much settling down for the night except Luke who was still downstairs. I came down and smiled at him as I watched him tune a guitar. "Where'd you find that?" he looks up at me slightly embarrassed as I plonk myself down on the couch next to him "In the closet, haven't played one of these in a long while" Luke smiles at the guitar nostalgically.

"My dad taught me a little but I'm not sure I remember much of it" Luke hands the guitar over to me and I smile softly I start to play it but I'm not very good. Luke turns my body to help me hold the strings "Do it like this" Luke shows me how to play a few chords and I tell him more about my family as we continue. "Okay play me a song"

Luke tries to shrug it up but I shush him "Ladies and Gentlemen Mr. Luke Porter..." I do fake cheering and clapping "You have to do it now the crowds waiting" I chuckle and he obliges "Okay, this one goes out to this little lady right here" I blush and sit back ready to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Head under water and you tell me<strong>  
><strong>To breathe easy for awhile<strong>  
><strong>The breathing gets harder, even I know that<strong>

**Made room for me, but it's too soon to see**  
><strong>If I'm happy in your hands<strong>  
><strong>I'm unusually hard to hold on to<strong>

**Blank stares at blank pages**  
><strong>No easy way to say this<strong>  
><strong>You mean well<strong>  
><strong>But you make this hard on me<strong>

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
><strong>'Cause you ask for it<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you need one, you see<strong>

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
><strong>'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this<strong>  
><strong>If you're on your way<strong>

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**  
><strong>All you have is leaving<strong>  
><strong>I'mma need a better reason<strong>  
><strong>To write you a love song today, today... yeah...<strong>

**I learned the hard way that they all say**  
><strong>Things you wanna hear<strong>  
><strong>My heavy heart<strong>** sinks deep down under**

**You and your twisted words**  
><strong>Your help just hurts<strong>  
><strong>You are not what I thought you were<strong>  
><strong>Hello to high and dry<strong>

**Convinced me to please you**  
><strong>Made me think that I need this too<strong>  
><strong>I'm trying to let you hear me as I am<strong>

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
><strong>'Cause you ask for it<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you need one, you see<strong>

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
><strong>'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this<strong>  
><strong>If you're on your way<strong>

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**  
><strong>If all you have is leaving<strong>  
><strong>I'mma need a better reason<strong>  
><strong>To write you a love song today<strong>

**Promise me you'll leave the light on**  
><strong>To help me see daylight, my guide, gone<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I believe there's a way<strong>  
><strong>You can love me because I say<strong>

**I won't write you a love song**  
><strong>'Cause you ask for it<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you need one, you see<strong>

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
><strong>'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this<strong>

**Is that why you wanted a love song?**  
><strong>'Cause you asked for it<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you need one, you see<strong>

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
><strong>'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this<strong>  
><strong>If you're on your way<strong>

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**  
><strong>If your heart is nowhere in it<strong>  
><strong>I don't want it for a minute<strong>

**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas**  
><strong>When I believe that there's a reason<strong>  
><strong>To write you a love song today <strong>

* * *

><p>I smile and clap I love that song he's actually really good his voice is smooth but rough some how at the same time...<p>

Luke looks at me and puts the guitar down grabbing my hand "So do you have I have a reason to write you a love song?"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO LUKE IS ASKING SOME HARD QUESTIONS! <strong>

**So I hate Valentines Day but I figured I'd give all you lovers out there a cute lovey dovey chapter and I actually really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it! **

**Remember to review let me know how you feel about my terrible idea of ****romancey things! **

**TO ALL MY READERS HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY LOVELY VALENTINES *KISSY FACE***

** May the odds be forever in your favour **


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG OVER 1000 VIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you so much for making my week a BILLION times better anyway let us continue happiness over :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>LUKE'S POV<strong>

I looked down at Clementine's delicate features, her beautiful amber eyes had watered slightly, Her olive skin shinning in the artificial light made by the candles around us. Maybe I was too forward? I should have waited if she felt the same way she would have answered by now. I start to let go of her hand but she keeps a tight grip on mine.

She looks up at me and smiles softly "I think you have all the reasons you need to write me one" I wanted to smile but I sensed a but coming "Please don't say but" I pleaded with her. "Okay I won't...However" I look at her with a raised eyebrow and she lets out a soft giggle making me smile as well "However, is this the best time to start a 'romance?"

I think for a second, maybe she has a point I mean I know what I want but do we need the distraction, cause god knows Clem's beautiful...If I knew she was all mine I don't think I could ever look away. I nod at her "You're right but as soon as we all find a safe place, there's no more running away from this" I say as I pull her closer to me and she giggles softly.

She looks up at me her amber eyes shimmering in the dark light, I can tell she'll be the reason I go mad in this world, but that won't ever stop me. I lean down to her face kissing her soft lips she smiles against the kiss and I smile back. I can control myself until we get to the mountains. Only a day or two away and then we can start distracting each other.

We talk for hours until Clem falls asleep in my arms. I smile and carry her upstairs and put her into bed, I kiss her forehead softly and shut the door quietly behind me only to be greeted by Nick and Sarah smiling at me. They both look at each other before turning their attention back to me. "So...How'd it go?" Sarah asks and Nick scoffs "Never mind that how far'd you get?"

I look at both of them "None of your damn business Nick! And Sarah it was just two friends talking now if y'all excuse me I'm going to bed." And with that I leave them to spectate on 'how it went'.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

I lay down across a bolder with a pair of binoculars, one of the few items we found on the way to the mountains today. I look across the river noting the surroundings, there was a small house across the bridge, a chairlift which leads to a building on top of the mountain. I crawl down and join the others "See anything?" Luke asks

"The bridge looks passable but I couldn't get a clear look, there's also a station house near it, looks pretty abandoned and there was a big building on top of the mountain but I couldn't see what it was" I report back, Luke nods "Okay then, that's probably the ski lodge, good place to spend the night. I'll scoot across the bridge and check it out" Luke says as he straps on his machete.

"You really think splitting up the group is a good idea?" Carlos asks "Yeah it'll be hard to cover you from back here" Alvin joins in. "Well I never said it was a GOOD idea. but look we have no idea what's out there and it's better than riskin everyone at once" Luke says crossing his arms "I'm going to then" I say loud enough for everyone to hear "Clem I'll be fine on my own" Luke protests.

I put my hand up to hush him "Theres no way we can cover you from back here, you need the back up now let's go!" Luke nods giving up on arguing with me "Okay, we'll signal you guys in ten minutes okay? just look for a light on the far side" Luke instructs, Nick stands up grabbing his rifle "I can come too" Luke shakes his head and I look down at the ground unable to watch this "Luke I can handl-" Luke cuts Nick off harshly "I don't like this" Carlos huffs and crosses his arms.

"Yeah? Well when's the last time you liked anything Carlos?" Luke turns to walk in the direction of the bridge, I start to follow but Sarah grabs my hand and shoves something into it. I look down and see a yellow hammer "Be safe" she whispers, I nod and follow Luke with my new weapon in hand. I have to rush to keep up with him. God why do men always have to have piss ups? I won't say anything about it in case it annoys Luke but still.

"Hey uh sorry about that back there, They're just on edge from the whole Carver thing" Luke scratches the back of his head awkwardly "Been five days...Why would Carver still be following us?" I ask curiously, what was with the group and Carver. "Clem what's the most important thing in this world?" I think for a second...Two years ago I would have said family but if Luke has been living in the same world as me then..."Survival" I say and Luke shakes his head "Come on what would a man walk hundreds of miles to get back?" I think again, maybe he hasn't seen what I have. "Family..." Luke nods and I feel myself get sad, I did go hundreds of miles for them.

"It's a tough world out there without people you can trust." Luke says quietly, but I can't help but think trust is what gets people killed, "Anyways, ask Rebecca okay? I'm not gonna get in the middle of it" He sighs and I shake my head "I understood Luke." We walk in silence till we come to the end of the shrubbery. Luke keeps walking until I pull him back and behind a rock pointing to the walkers up ahead.

Luke nods whispering "thanks" I nod in return keeping a hushed tone, "So what's the plan?" Luke looks at them and thinks for a second "Hmm, Can't shoot 'em too much noise...But there's only two" I smirk softly "Let's take 'em" Luke holds in a laugh and smirks back at me "I like your style" We study the walkers for a minute getting their pattern in mind.

"I'll take the big one, you get shorty" I look up at him "I can handle the big one" I huff slightly, I like a challenge. Luke holds up his hands "Hey, I know you're tough no need to try and prove it, just playing safe" I sigh "I've got shorty" We slowly approach the walkers as I rush forward to put more force into my arm hammering down on to the walkers head. Luke takes the other one down quickly.

I pull the hammer from side to side freeing it from the rotted brains of the walker and smile "Teamwork boi!" Luke looks at me confused and I giggle softly "Come on crazy, let's scope out this bridge" I nod and follow Luke. I dunno what's gonna happen but I have a funny feeling things are gonna start to look up soon!

* * *

><p><strong>I Know I disappeared for abit but I'M BACK BABY! I am really sorry but NAB's are a pain in the ass! (NAB's are like mini exams to decide if your aloud to do the finale exam for ll you none scottish folk) Fingers crossed another chapter will be arriving soon so until then remember to review Love you guys!<strong>

**May the odds be forever in your favour~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I was on the bus writing this and when I posted it none of it saved on my phone and it posted Chapter 1 again! WHY GOD OF INTERWEBS WHY? but hopefully this is all fixed so here we go!**

* * *

><p>As Luke and I walk out onto the bridge I hear the undeniable groaning of walkers three of them coming straight for us I look at Luke and she shakes his head "Shit.." Luke pulls out his machete and starts towards the closest walker when the center of the bridge collapses and they both disappear "LUKE!" I scream and rush to the newly made hole. I look down to see Luke hanging on by the under frame "I'm okay, I'm okay!" Luke assures me as he kicks away at the walker that fell down with him I nod and reach down "Grab my hand" Luke starts to reach for my hand "Clem Look out!"<p>

I turn to see a walker lung forward for me as I roll over on the ground out of the way of it's deadly bite. I jump to my feet readying my hammer as the next one topples towards me I throw my arm back connecting my hamer with the walker's jaw but it wasn't hard enough I back away from the walker not realising how close to the edge I was I swung at the walker again and missed taking another step back until I fall. I reach my hand out as I feel the ground disappear bellow me grabbing onto the edge, my body swings into the side of the bridge, my stupidity earning me bruised ribs. But no time to groan I looked up to see a walker come at me only to fall off the bridge but it caught my leg and was ready to take a big juicy bite

I threw my other leg down repeatedly as I felt myself losing my grip "GET OFF!" I shout as I put a finale blow in before it lets go of my leg falling into the water with a splash. I shuffle across the bridge regaining my grip on the edge and pull myself up the metal structure until I come face to face with the last walker. I quickly move along the edge until there is an opening in the barrier bringing me back onto the ground. I let out a sigh of relief but not for long I throw myself across the bridge grabbing Luke's machete I ready myself and swing taking the top of the walker's head clean off.

I was covered in blood and worn out but that didn't matter right now I grab a long metal pole that is laying near the edge and run back to where Luke was, he was still fighting off the remaining walker I take the pole and swing it down onto the walkers head making it fall to it's death. I lean down and Luke grabs onto the pole and I pull him up. I lay on the ground panting like mad Luke lays on his stomach next to me.

I look over at him and Luke sits himself up and grabs me hugging me tight "I saw you fall over the edge...Thought for a second we'd lost you" I look up at him and smile "Nope you're stuck with me!" Luke smiles and leans down kissing my lips in a tender way and whispers to me "Don't scare me like that" I'm kind of lost in the moment until I see a man walking towards us

"You see him?" I ask Luke and he nods "Yeah, just play it cool and you do all the talking." I look at him and pout "Why me?" Luke tries not to smile keeping a serious tone "'Cause I don't wanna get in a fight, besides you really think he'd shoot a teen girl?" I think for a second "I'd shoot me" Luke shakes his head softly trying really hard not to chuckle "That's a hell of a thing to say...If it comes to that I'll shoot him first" I nod and Luke kisses my cheek.

"You two done? cause I'd like to know who the hell you are" The man shouts and I turn a bright red as I push Luke off me and standing up "I'm Clementine, and this is Luke" The man repeats our names and walks towards us "Huh you don't look like assholes, are you assholes?" I think for a second smiling to myself "I'm not an asshole." Luke and the man both chuckle "What you calling me an asshole?" Luke nudges me softly.

The man approaches us properly now smiling "You folks heading where everyone else is?" Luke frowns slightly "Everyone else?" The man nods "See at least one group a day move through here" My eyes widen "Have you seen a tall woman? Dark brown hair? Named Christa" I can feel butterflies in my stomach she could be alive! "I dunno, a lot of people move through here, I might have but I'm not sure" I sigh and the butterflies die.

"Gotta say you two look like shit, if you need food I have some canned stuff in that station back there." I smile at the man, he's kind...Maybe too kind "Well that's uh...Awful nice of you. What's the catch?" The man shakes his head "No catch. I've got plenty" Luke smiles and nods "Well alright then. Thank you" I smile softly, he reminds me of Lee willing to help anyone in anyway...

"Hey no problem, nice to see friendly faces out here for onc-...What the fuck man?!" Luke and I both turn as the man explains his shock to see Nick running up to us with a gun pointed at the man "What the hell is he doing" Luke huffs. The man raises his gun in defense Luke turns back to him "No no no, he's with us" Luke turns back to Nick "Nick no!" Luke waves his arms around.

I turn to face Nick moving myself forward "Nick don't sho-" Luke grabs me throwing both of us to the ground. BANG. I look up to see Nick still standing...I turn my head slowly as I hear the sickening gurgles of the man, Nick shot him in the neck. I felt tears burn my eyes as I watched the sad sight of the man grasp at his neck, his cries nothing but wordless mumbles as he stumbles back over the edge.

Luke gets off of me storming towards Nick "I got him right?" Nick exclaimed "I told you not to shoot!" Luke shouts "What? Who was that guy?" Nick asks confused "Why did you shoot..." I sigh softly the sight of the dying man flashing in my head. Nick and Luke continue to argue while the rest of the group catches up "Come on. Let's move!" Luke shouts.

And with that we left the scene of the crime.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is a little short guys but I have a NAB tomorrow so please forgive me! *Kissy faces*<strong>

**May the odds be forever in your favour**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I want to start doing this best review of the chapter sort of thing as a really crappy but best I can think of thank you to all you guys who give me support every time a new chapter comes so I'm gonna start with last chapter. So every new chapter the best review of the last chapter will be announced I think...**

**So anyway the best review for Chapter 14 and this week's shoutout goes to the amazing and beautiful PeanutFangirl, Your review made me laugh and it was too cute! Guy's please go read her stories they are amazing!**

* * *

><p>Everyone is silent until we reach the other side of the bridge, the tension is rising making it hard to stay calm."Who the fuck...was that back there?" Rebecca asks as she rests on a long "I don't know" Luke sighs "Looked like he had a gun on you" Alvin states going to join his wife. "That asshole drew on me! He was about to shoot" Luke turns to face Nick clearly angry "Oh was he!?"<p>

"I'm telling you man he drew first" Nick looks around the group pleading for help "Well that's not what it looked like to me" Luke crosses his arms. "Shut up, Nick" I sigh and everyone looks at me a little shocked "Excuse me?" Nick asks "You heard me, he wasn't going to shoot, he offered to help us. You drew first now you need to live with the consequences" I sigh and walk off "I'm gonna check the station" I listen for a bit at the door while Luke and Nick argue about the risk he took and then I hear the name Pete...I've had enough.

I open the door to the station and look around, it's small. I wonder if he lived here all the time or if he moved locations a lot, I wander around a few batteries for radios and flashlights here a couple of tops and blankets there. Nothing useful though where was the the food he was talking about...I walk over to a desk where there sits a tactical knife, I pick it up admiring the knife. I lost that hammer might as well have some sort of quiet weapon. I put it in my backpack.

I look at a chest...It's locked, I take my newly acquired knife and push it into the slight gap where the latch connects the chest and push up hearing a satisfying break. I open the chest finding a few cans of food when Alvin comes into the station "Hey Clem find anything?" I look up still a bit pissed off about Nick but I force a smile "Yeah some cans but not much else" I sigh and Alvin comes closer picking up two of the cans "You know Clem, Bec could really use this food..." I nod understanding what he's asking "Of course, I won't tell anyone" I smile softly and Alvin puts the food in his pack.

"I'm real worried about Nick, I mean he's lost a lot of people in a short time, but that doesn't give him an excuse to start shooting up strangers" Alvin crosses his arms shaking his head "He made a mistake but if he makes to many he's gonna be out of control." I sigh and Alvin nods "He keeps going like this one of us will be next, I mean you ever known someone to do a think like that?" I look down at the floor sadly

"Yeah actually, This woman in my old group...Her dad died and she just lost it, she stopped trusting us and then she just shot this other woman...She didn't even feel remorse she just looked at us pleading saying 'it had to be done'" Alvin looks a little shocked "What'd you do?" I sigh "My friend forgave her, I didn't like it but I trusted him so we kept her with us...Then she stole our vehicle and left us there." We stand in silence for a while and I look at the last can as my stomach lets out a large growel. A single can of peaches was left, if worst comes to worst we can at least get a peach each. I sigh and put it into my backpack and stand up following after Alvin to the exit, leaving the rest of the man's stuff untouched. Hopefully someone knew about him besides us.

Nick is sitting on a bench head in hands, I start to feel bad...I shouldn't have been that harsh on him, he thought he was protecting us after all. I sit down next to him and he looks over at me wearily "Thanks alot for that back there." I sigh following his gaze over to Luke and Carlos who were whispering to each other "I'm sure they're talkin' about me right now." Nick shifts his voice from southern to a slight spanish for a second "'Luke he is becoming a danger to the group!'...So who was that guy, I swear it looked like he was holding you guys up"

I sigh and lean back "I don't know what to tell you Nick, he could have been anyone but he...he seemed nice. But the again that's what gets you killed nowadays." Nick looks at me for a second sadly "What a fucking mess, who knows maybe I am losin' it. I don't know anymore." I look back at him sadly I know how he feels, everyday I feel more and more of my humanity disappear. I feel like I've gotta fight for every inch of it now.

"I had to kill my mom you know?" I look away from Nick as I see his eyes tear up "Hmm sounds weird when I say it out loud don't it?" I nod "I had to kill my guardian...He was called Lee" I look at Nick "We've all done things we're ashamed of we just have to remind ourselves we did the right thing and move on you know?" Nick shrugs "I guess you're right...I'm gonna go talk to them, try and explain." I nod and let him go across to Luke and Carlos.

Sarah comes and sits next to me on the bench "I can't believe Nick did that! I mean even we could hear you guys shouting not to shoot." Sarah sighs shaking her head "You've certainly come out of your shell!" I smirk "Besides he made a mistake, it happens." Sarah nods "Yeah, I hope he'll be okay Nick's too cute to go crazy" I turn to face her raising my eyebrow "Oh really...?" Sarah blushes and shh's me. I was ready to taunt her until the group came over to join us "Walkers are coming better get a move on" Carlos says and Sarah and I spring up and we walk off hoping to lose them in the forrest.

* * *

><p>I pant as the last of my energy leaves my body, we did it. The top of the mountain was quiet and looked deserted, perfect for us to spend the night if we can find a way into the ski lodge."Well what are we waiting for?" Rebecca asks impatiently "We have to be careful" Carlos sighs "Careful? We've been on the road for five days my ass is done being careful" I let out a soft chuckle at Rebecca's attitude "Looks like nobody's home" Alvin says with a small smile.<p>

"Alvin and I will check round front, back here is nailed down tight" Carlos says to Luke and he nods joining me looking over the railing. "Sure would be good to know if anybody's actually back there...following us. Could probably get a better view from up there, You'd have an easier time getting up and back down" Luke says as he points to the tall tower probably used to operate the chair lift.

"And how would I have an easier time getting up there?" I cross my arms and stick my hip out, tapping my foot impatiently "Well uh...because you're smaller and thinner, therefore your uh...Faster yeah that's it faster" I laugh grabbing the binoculars off of him, I punch his arm softly "If you wanted to look at my ass all you had to do was ask" I walk away chuckling leaving Luke to follow with a bright blush. "Just take it nice and slow and I'll catch you if you fall. Probably" I laugh softly "It's only a ladder, I've been through worse than this" I start my climb "When I was a kid, we used to jump rooftops downtown. Now that was fun." I shake my head "Or stupid" Luke laughs softly "Yeah, it was. Trick was to not look down, though."

A couple of the bars come loose falling from the ladder, I panic a little losing my grip as I fall down. I reach my hand out grabbing onto a different bar slamming my ribs against yet another metal object, I cough winding myself "Whoa whoa whoa, You're fine, you're fine just look down at me okay, you're fine." I calm myself and look down at Luke "You just told me not to look down" Luke frowns at me his hands still above his head when he thought I was falling "You look like an idiot right now" I laugh and Luke pouts "Just climb the damn ladder, would ya?"

I smirk and climb to the top a stationary crow looks at me for a second and as soon as I move he flies off. I pull the binoculars out of my pack and hold them to my eyes "see anything?" Luke shouts to me "Hmmm The bridge...Some boring old trees...Wait I see something! It looks like flashlights, a few by the looks of things" I wait for a reply... "Luke?" I turn to look over the side ans see the group holding their guns up at some people...Oh no not again...

I quickly rush down the ladder and to the group moving to the front to get a better look at our foes. I look at the group, only three people...not much of an attack, they must stay here, one of them was a woman she sounded foreign most likely indian, she was pretty. I turn my attention to the next face he was a chubby bald man looked like he should be a teacher and the I looked at the last of them and my jaw nearly hits the ground. "HOLY SHIT!" I nearly scream and the bearded man looks at me for a second before slowly lowering his gun "KENNY!" I yell running to the man and into his embrace. The group looks at us both confused as we just sit on the ground holding each other tight but we don't care this is what I was talking about, things are looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I actually really enjoyed this chapter. Right now in my story Clem and Luke are in a strange period of their FriendRelationship where they are trying to find some sort of middle ground until the time where they can be together in a safe environment (They will soon learn this is impossible). I want them to be together super badly but I have my evil plans MWAHAHAH *cough* Anyyyyway just try and bare with me through this and I hope you enjoy it **

**Remember to review and let me know what you think and don't shy away if you wanna message me and tell me if you'd like to see more of any characters or more dream sequences or any improvements or ideas you guys wanna see **

**May the odds be forever in you're favour.**


End file.
